Music Savior
by Mikokit513
Summary: When Marinette finally confesses her feelings she can't imagine this is the way it was supposed to happen. Can Luka pull her out of her funk before it is too late? The last thing they need to happen is Ladybug becoming Akumatized. Lukanette
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way shape or form own LADYBUG. Thanks 😊

Inspired by Call it Karma- Silverstein

Chapter 1- Why?

Just sitting in the car next to him was suffocating enough.

"I'm in love with someone else," those simple words were echoing in her head. His voice mocking.

"Marinette?" his sweet voice that use to make her heart flutter was literally killing her right now, "we can still be friends, right?"

It took all her will power to force a nod while looking mournfully out the window.

If only she could take it back. Everything could go back to normal.

"Don't worry about it," she choked out, "can you let me out up here? I just remembered there was something else I needed to do."

He nodded before telling Gorilla to pull over. He grabbed her hand that was resting on the seat between them, squeezing her fingers gently.

"I'm glad you told me, the person who gets to be with you will be so lucky to have you Marinette, I wish I could return your feelings, I really do," she knew he was being sincere but her heart just couldn't take it right now.

"I'll see you in class, no worries," she forced a smile to her face before opening the door and bolting.

Why? Why was this happening to her? Why didn't she just tell him she was joking around. Everything she said was a lie.

Her feet pounded on the ground in front of her unsure of their destination.

When she finally stopped running, she was overlooking the Seine. Chest heaving, heart pounding, head filled with fog.

The first tear made its way down her cheek then, and it felt like the tears wouldn't stop falling. Fingers gripping the railing in front of her in a vice grip. Knuckles white, her hands hurt but not as much as her heart was breaking.

Tikki was trying to talk to her, get her to focus, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally, a god- awful sounds escaped her throat and she fell to her knees, palms on the cool grass and she let it all go. Just let it out, she thought, this is the only time you will get to feel this way.

Tikki curled up on her shoulder hiding amid her hair as not to be seen, offering as much comfort as she could.

"How did this happen?" Marinette questioned when the tears finally subsided.

"Maybe it was for the best? Now you know how he feels, and you can heal," Tikki offered. Taking a deep breath Marinette steeled her nerves.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Nice steady breaths. Her heart finally stopped pounding in her ears and the fog cleared enough for her to focus on what needed to be done.

"You're right. I have been in love with him for 2 years now, if he just wants to be friends, I need to respect that and move on."

"So, I think you should be headed home now, it is late," Tikki looked around as Marinette finally took in her surroundings. She was at least a half-hour from her house, that is, if she decided to walk.

Glancing at her phone she saw a missed text from Adrien.

_I'm really sorry about today, I shouldn't have messed around like that._

She didn't bother to reply as she noticed it was already almost 9 pm and her parents would start to worry if she wasn't home soon.

Finding a secluded spot, she transformed and took to the sky.

Doing a quick patrol around the city, she made a final stop at the top of the tower for a good vantage point. All calm tonight, hopefully, there would be no akumas.

"Ladybug?" a voice sounded from behind her and a smile crept to her lips.

"Chaton." She stated.

"It was my night for patrol, right? What are you doing up here?" he questioned moving next to her.

"Just made a pit stop before heading home. Making sure all is calm."

"Everything okay? You seem down. I'm a good listener if you need an ear," he looked at her with concern. A sad smile formed but she gently nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Nothing a good night rest won't cure," she stated before throwing her yo-yo, "night, chaton."

And she was gone. Just like that.

Finally making it back home and detransforming, she collapsed unceremoniously onto her bed face first.

"Bed, so comfy," came her muffled voice as Tikki draped a blanket over her.

"Sweet dreams, Marinette," Tikki whispered before curling up on the pillow next to her.

Tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow she would start to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug. Thanks!

Forget your heart- Silverstein

Chapter 2: Just feeling

Pulling her sorry hide out of bed the following morning was a chore, but she knew she had a meeting with Kitty section to go over costumes for their upcoming performance the following weekend.

"Ugh, Tikki, I don't think I can do this," Marinette complained while trying to convince herself to actually get up.

"The sooner you get up and get ready the sooner you get coffee," Tikki chirped out which made Marinette pause. She did have a good point there. Covers spilled onto the floor as she swung her legs over the side and finally stood up, keeping her eyes half-closed as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After showering, she threw on a pair of black capris and a pink shirt, followed by a pair of slip-on sneakers. Signature hairstyle in place, she grabbed her bag along with her sketches before making her way downstairs to say bye to her parents.

Stopping by her favorite café she picked up six lattes, making sure hers had an extra shot of expresso due to her crummy day previously and made her way to the Liberty to meet up with the rest of the band. Ivan ran into her halfway there and took the drinks from her, afraid she would have a spaz attack and spill the liquidy goodness they all desperately needed.

Her heart fluttered when a familiar tune reached her ears, a smile creeping upon her face, she should have known he would know exactly how to cheer her up without even knowing why.

"Hey Luka," she grinned at him taking one of the drinks from Ivan to hand to him.

"Hey Mari," he accepted the drink with a wide grin, "you are a God-send."

Taking a long swig out of the cup as she giggled at him.

"Your poor taste buds," she joked.

"Worth it," he retorted as Juleka and Rose made their way over to the group.

"So, why did we have to have this meeting so early anyways?" Marinette questioned looking at how tired everyone looked.

"That would be my fault, I have a gig later at one of the local bars," Luka jumped up to join the group that had gathered around the table.

Surprise graced Marinette's face, she always forgot that he was 18 and out of school. Sure, he attended a music academy nearby, but their class times were always different.

Setting her bag down on the table she pulled out her sketchbook as the others tried to get a peek of what she was working on. Most of their outfits had been designed already, it was just trying to find the small details that made everything click into place.

Rose wanted more flair to her outfit, so Marinette added a layer of tulle to the skirt to give it a more tutu feel with hot pink and black. She had a bright pink corset with a black ribbon that tied up the top, the bands' emblems could be seen between the crisscrossing ribbons on her chest.

Juleka didn't have much to say about her outfit as it had the purple that she had requested. Settling on a skirt that was short in the front, cutting off at the knee, but the back was free-flowing down to her ankles, purple embroidery could be seen zigzagging down. She had a purple t-shirt with overlaying black lace that showed the band emblem that was on the front of the shirt.

Ivan had requested Lime green, so she had made him a custom suit with the jacket sleeves cutoff that frayed along the edges, it looked like it was highlighted in a green hue. The bands' emblem was sewn onto the back of the jacket.

Luka had left it up to Marinette what she thought he should wear. He wasn't picky and wanted to see what she thought he would look good in. After weeks of agonizing over what she wanted to make she went for simple. Black t-shirt with dark blue stitching around the seams. The Emblem for the band in the middle of the shirt. A pair of dark jeans and a cut off jacket like the one he usually wears, only dark blue with light blue stitching, the band emblem adorning the back of the jacket.

Once all the final notes were made and details sketched, they set a time to meet the day prior for final fitting to make sure she didn't need to make any last-minute changes.

Packing up the rest of her stuff, she walked over to look out over the Serine. The same Serine she had run to the night prior when she wasn't really thinking about it. A dark cloud seemed to loom over her now that the work of the day was done, she didn't have anything to distract her from the events from the day prior.

Sucking in a shuttering breath, she tried to stop the train of thoughts that were trying to make their way through her head.

"So, who has you feeling like this?" Luka questioned as he hit a wonky note on his guitar causing a small smile to grace Marinette's lips.

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you," she muttered resting her elbows on the bow of the boat before resting her chin on her hand, "it's stupid anyway."

"It's not stupid if it has made you upset. A girl like you should never have to feel like this. I'm your friend. Who do I need to go beat up?" Luka questioned leaning his back against the bow to look at her better.

"I'm pretty sure if you beat him up, they could sue you for messing up his model-perfect face," she joked as his eyes darkened just a fraction.

"Adrien," the name left his lips like poison on his tongue. He respected him, sure, but it always seemed to him that Adrien was stringing Marinette along, he may not have known he was doing it, but he was.

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it has you this upset. I'm here if you need someone to talk to, you know? Or cheering up. Or just a place to go to listen to some heartfelt music," Luka moved his hand forward to gently grab her hand, the same way Adrien had done the day prior, trying to show his compassion and understanding.

"I told him how I felt about him yesterday and now I regret it," she whispered as she felt his fingers tighten around hers, "he loves someone else."

"Then he's an idiot," the words harsh on his tongue, his gaze turned gentle as he looked at her, "You're an amazing girl Marinette. If he can't see what is right in front of him, then that is on him. He will find out one day exactly what he has lost by turning you away," there was so much emotion in his voice a blush painted her cheeks. A shy smile as she glanced his way and caught his eye, their eyes locked, and she knew that everything he just told her was true, which made her heart flutter even more, "let's go grab something to eat. Take your mind off things."

Thinking about hanging out with Luka made her heart soar. She hastily agreed as he began to pack up his guitar.

"Are you craving anything specific? Or do you just want to grab something and walk around?" he questioned as Marinette thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind grabbing something and walking around. I think that would be more fun," she stated as he directed them in a different direction.

"Let's check out the food trucks by the tower then."

If this was any other day, she would have remembered she had plans with Alya and Nino. She would have remembered to turn her phone off silent. She would have still been obsessing over Adrien. But right now, at this moment, all she could think of was how for once she was calm, collected. Her heart may have been broken but the still of the day made it better.

She knew she would get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ladybug. Thanks and enjoy!

Inspired by:

Cong Lai Mei Xiang Dao- Meteor Garden

On top of the World- Imagine Dragons

Chapter 3: Let it out

When Marinette finally made it home for the day, it was around 6 pm. Luka had completely forgotten about the time and walked her home before darting off to get his things ready for his gig that night. Before he left, he promised to check up on her the following day to see if she needed anything, then, before walking away he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Face flushed she made her way to her room before pulling out her phone to realize she had so many missed calls and texts from Alya and one from Adrien. Suddenly, she remembered she was supposed to go see a movie that day and quickly called Alya.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I totally spaced after the meeting with the band," Marinette rushed out as Alya laughed.

"It's ok, girl. Nino and I just decided to have a date night since you no-showed on us and Adrien couldn't make it either. Either way, why didn't you have your phone on?"

"I forgot I had it off during the meeting and then I ended up hanging out with Luka until a few minutes ago. I just got home and looked at my phone," Marinette admitted.

"Luka, huh? What did you guys end up doing?" Alyas voice was playful, teasing her poor friend.

"Nothing! Just grabbed some food and walked around. He is really easy to talk to and I just needed someone to vent to," her voice sad near the end and Alya paused for a moment before asking.

"What's wrong Mari?" she questioned as reality caught up to her.

She told Adrien she loved him.

Had loved him for two years.

He loved someone else….

He loved someone else…

Her breathing became erratic and she tried to catch her breath, eyes stinging as fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Alya," she whispered in the most defeated voice Alya had ever heard from her best friend.

"I'm coming over."

That was the end of the conversation as her line cut out.

Not ten minutes later Alya was at her house, coming up the stairs. Two gallons of ice cream in her hand.

Discarding the sweets onto a nearby table, for now, she rushed over to Marinette and wrapped her up in an embrace.

"What happened?" she questioned stroking her hair as Marinette cried into her chest.

"I told him I loved him. I told Adrien I loved him and he told me he loves someone else," her voice cracked, rough from crying.

"Then he's an idiot," came her sharp reply.

"That's what Luka said."

"Of course he did, Luka has been in love with you ever since he first laid eyes on you. He would do anything to make sure you were happy," Alya squeezed her tighter as her tears subsided.

"Why couldn't I fall for someone like him? He's so sweet and always thinks of others before himself," Marinette commented before looking at where the Ice cream was, "that for me?"

"For us! I figured we could use a girl's night with pigging out on ice cream and watching cheesy movies and what you said about Luka, who knows, your feelings could change. It's so fresh now, give it time. You will see, things will only get better from here," Alya encouraged as they both dug into the ice cream while watching a romantic comedy on tv.

They stayed up way too late for a school night and didn't fall asleep until well after midnight. A few hours later fear prickled at the back of her neck which startled her awake, Tikki already flying above her head. Glancing around she made sure Alya was fast asleep before climbing through her skylight and transforming.

It didn't take long to find the akumatized victim. She wore a pale purple dress with black fog surrounding her. Chat Noir was already fighting her.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Milady," he quipped while parrying an attack, taking the offensive as Ladybug joined in the fray.

"Any idea where the Akuma is?" she questioned as he motioned to the bracelet she wore, "let's make this quick, I have a friend over, and I don't want her to realize I have left."

Quickly calling her lucky charm, she came up with a game plan. Chat nodded his understanding before sneaking up behind her as Ladybug tripped her up with some string, as she was falling Chat used cataclysm the bracelet. Catching the butterfly in her yo-yo she purified the Akuma before releasing it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette called out as everything went back to normal.

"Everything okay, Milady?" Chat questioned moving closer as Ladybug let out a yawn.

"It's just been a long exhausting weekend, hopefully, this week will be better. Anyway, I need to bug out. Pound it." They wished each other goodnight before heading back in the direction they had come.

Sneaking back into her room would be harder than sneaking out. Landing on her balcony she quickly detransformed and peeked through the window to see Alya still fast asleep on her futon. Letting out a breath she quietly lifted the window before losing her balance and falling onto her bed with a loud crash.

Alya jumped awake at the sound as Marinette rolled onto the floor quickly and laughed.

"Sorry, I tripped on my way back from the bathroom," Marinette managed as Alya just rolled her eyes at her and mumbled under her breath before laying back down to go back to sleep.

Marinette got back in her bed and rolled over to see Tikki hiding on the other side of the bed chowing down on her cookies. Checking her phone one last time before going back to sleep she saw a text from Luka. Received fifteen minutes prior.

Just wanted to let you know that I did end up making it on time. The gig went great. Thanks for hanging out with me today, sweet dreams. Talk later.

Smiling, she rolled onto her back and stared out the window at the stars above.

"Night Tikki," she whispered before closing her eyes to finally fall asleep for the night.

She never did check that message from Adrien.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ladybug

Inspired by:

Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin

Kill the Messenger- Jack's Mannequin

Fall for you- secondhand serenade

Chapter 4- Slow down

Waking up with a pillow to the face is not something Marinette thought was going to happen that morning, Alya, on the other hand, thought it was freaking hilarious. On the plus side, she was up for school on time and they were able to stop on their way to school and get a decent cup of coffee.

Marinette definitely needed coffee today. Just thinking about seeing Adrien made her heart stop. She was literally dreading it. What she wouldn't give to just turn around and go home and say she was sick.

"The sooner you face him the sooner you can move on," Alya slung her arm around Marinette's shoulders as they entered the gates to the school.

A groan escaped her throat as the first person she saw was Lila.

Lila the liar.

As if her day could get any worse from seeing her first thing in the morning.

"Hey guy's, did you have a good weekend? I got to star in a new ad with Adrien, isn't that exciting!" Lila gushed as Alya nodded, sucked into the swooning already.

Marinette rolled her eyes and slowly tried to sneak away before she said something, she would regret later but Lila caught her.

"Oh, Marinette! Adrien told me what you told him, I'm so sorry that someone as cool as you couldn't catch his attention, whoever he is in love with is sure to be amazing if they can't compete with you," Marinette could hear the glee in her voice as she spoke to her.

Adrien had told her what had happened? How could he betray her like that?

Taking a long swig of coffee, she started fake coughing and grabbing at her throat.

"Must have gone down the wrong tube," she gagged out before running into the school.

Once safely passed the front door she stopped running and let out a breath.

"Ugh, thank God that is over with," she said softly to herself as she caught sight of Rose with Juleka and ran over to talk to them.

"Hey guys!"

Ignoring everything around her, the three of them talked about the upcoming music festival they would be playing, making their way to class. Marinette didn't even notice when Adrien walked in and hesitated while looking at her, debating on if he should talk to her or not. Realizing she was so engrossed in her conversation he made his way to his seat, determined to talk to her before the end of the day.

As the final bell rang, Marinette finally made her way to her seat trying to ignore the blonde, she could see him in her peripheral vision. She saw him turn back to look at her to say hi and she gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the front, Alya bumped her knee catching her attention and giving her a thumbs up.

Class dragged on and it seemed like lunch couldn't come soon enough.

"Mari, can we talk?" Adrien came up behind her as she was making her way across the schoolyard to walk home for the break.

Steadying her poor heart, fingernails biting into the palm of her hands as she turned around to face him. All the emotions from the weekend came at her hard and fast as soon as she looked him in the eyes. She wasn't sure what came over her but in that one moment, she was pissed. Furious.

How dare he. How dare he!

"You told Lila, huh?" she bit out and Adrien shrunk back by the rage he could hear in her voice.

"It's not like that! We had a shoot together and we just started talking, please, Mari, talk to me," Adrien begged as he reached forward and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled back just in time.

The next moment her hand stung as Adrien reached up to touch his cheek, surprise clear on his face, she was pretty surprised herself. Had she just smacked him? Staring down at her hand in amazement.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," she felt so bad, cheeks stained pink from embarrassment.

"I deserved that," Adrien stated, "but you need to calm down. Please, if you were to be akumatized because of me, I wouldn't be able to stand it."

That comment alone was enough to make her stop in her tracks, she had been careless. If Hawkmoth had wanted her at any point this weekend, she would have been a sitting duck. Unable to do anything.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I can't afford to feel this way. I might be upset with you, but you are one of my best friends. Just give me some time, okay? We can get back on track as friends. I'm sorry I ruined that for you," Marinette felt so ashamed. All of these emotions were roaring inside of her just wanting to be let out. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until she didn't have a voice anymore, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she was Ladybug. And Ladybug always came first. ALWAYS.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adrien sounded so defeated.

"Mari?" a voice sounded from behind her and she turned to the newcomer.

"Luka! What are you doing here?" she questioned, a wide grin made its way to her face as she looked at him.

"Just came to cheer up one of the best people that I know," Luka replied before holding his arms open and she immediately launched into his embrace. While Marinette was distracted by the hug Luka shot Adrien a look. If looks could kill….

"Adrien," came his simple greeting and Adrien shrunk back a little by the bite in his voice. He had never seen Luka upset before.

Marinette pulled away from the hug and shot Luka a disapproving look which he didn't even act sorry for. Turning back to Adrien she forced out a smile.

"I just need time. That is all you can do." With that, they walked off.

Adrien felt his heart constrict painfully. Watching her walk away while laughing about something Luka had said brought a scowl to his face.

Schooling his features and turning back to the school he spotted Lila chatting up Nino and Alya. He was not up for listening to her lies again, he made his way to the back of the school behind one of the buildings.

"Plagg, what do I do?" he sounded so defeated, "Marinette is one of the best friends I have had, how do I just leave her alone? I love to talk to her every day."

"Not sure what you expect me to tell you, kid, humans are complicated, that's why I stick to cheese," came his reply which caused Adrien to roll his eyes.

"I don't feel like staying here," Adrien stated simply before looking at Plagg, "Plagg, claws out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ladybug.

I guess I shouldn't say inspired by lol considering the music generally doesn't match what I am writing. It is really just the Songs I remember listening to while I'm writing

When can I see you again- owl city

Your guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The Light- Disturbed

Chapter 5- Stand with you forever

Luka literally thought he was floating on air. Hanging out with Marinette always made his heart song crescendo. Made him focus more and grounded him. He would do anything for her. Too bad she was nursing a broken heart, but he was determined to turn it all around for her. It didn't matter to him that she didn't return his feelings. All he cared about was making her feel better. Which is how they ended up at a little hole in the wall café that he had played at a few weeks prior.

He knew she loved trying out new places and loved to try new coffee blends.

"What about that one?" he questioned pointing out a white chocolate, toasted marshmallow frappe mix. She thought for a moment before looking at all the choices again.

"You know, that sounds kind of amazing, I think I will get that one," she said before he went to order their lunch.

A few minutes later they were walking through the park finishing off the rest of their drinks. A comfortable silence was settled between them until they happened upon a guitarist playing an acoustic and Luka grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Marinette questioned confusion laced her voice as Luka spun her around and caught her in his embrace.

"Dancing. Isn't that obvious?" he stated matter-of-factly as he moved his hand to her hip, the other resting on her shoulder. He slowly began to move to the music, guiding Marinette to the beat of the song. Marinette couldn't help but laugh each time Luka would spin and catch her. She felt light, lighter than air. Her heart was no longer weighing her down and she was able to just take a breath and enjoy the moment.

Once Luka spun her out once and she disconnected from him and just continued spinning, laughing as she spread her arms out and enjoyed the moment. Nothing was going to bring her down, not even Adrien. A fit of laughter followed her as she made her way back to Luka's hold.

"Have I thanked you for today yet?" Marinette questioned still trying to catch her breath from dancing around with him.

"You know, I don't think you have," Luka teased as they made their way back to her school, break almost over. She stopped as they were almost to the steps that would take her back to the most boring part of her day.

"I don't think you know how much I needed this," Marinette said in a small voice as they both sat on the stairs, trying to savor the last few moments together. Luka didn't know how to respond to her. This was the first time since he had known her where he was at a complete loss on what to say to her, "you have been so amazing the last few days."

"You're worth it," was the only thing he could think to say. How could he tell her that seeing her so sad was breaking his heart? How could he tell her that he would rather see her happy with Adrien than ever see her this depressed? Her heart song was like a ballad in the dark of winter, chilling and haunting. He couldn't bring himself to say the words that were in his heart.

Adrien rounded the corner and continued to walk until he saw the couple sitting on the steps, Marinette hadn't spotted him yet but Luka sure did as he pointed in the other direction to distract her as Adrien made his way up the stairs and into the building.

"Hey girl!" Alya called running up to the stairs, "I was wondering where you went. Everything ok?"

"I think she will be just fine, keep an eye on her for me?" Luka questioned before standing up, "I believe this is when I have to take my leave. Call me if you need me."

Luka smiled as Marinette stood up to hug him, promising to text him later. He nodded to the couple next to her and made his way back to his school for his last class of the day.

Determined to make the rest of the day better, she walked straight back to class and sat behind Adrien. As much as she wanted to ignore him, she knew that would be petty of her, he didn't have that many people he could confide in and to take that away from him just because her feelings were hurt wasn't fair to him.

Leaning forward a bit over the desk she tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to look at her.

"I am sorry about earlier; I don't know where that came from. But you are right, I shouldn't be mad at you. You are one of my best friends too. Can we forget about this weekend and just act as nothing happened?" she questioned holding her hand out to seal the deal.

"Of course! I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me Marinette, and I do love you. And I really do wish I could return your feelings. This is the last you will hear about it from me. Promise," he eagerly took her hand in his and gave it a firm shake. Everything felt right in that moment. Adrien knew it would still be a while before they were back to normal, but he was willing to wait for her.

The second half of the day went by faster than the first but then again, it could have been because the class was cut short due to an Akuma. Making up and excuse to leave the room, Adrien made his way to the Locker room to transform. Ladybug was already on the scene.

"Well, hello there, bugaboo. Did you miss me?" he questioned as they made their way to one of the rooftops.

"You know I did," she replied with a smirk, "just like a flea."

"me-ouch," Chaton replied before turning his attention to the fight, "so, any ideas on this one yet?"

"Not really, it is literally a big glob of goo, how are we supposed to defeat something that sucks in everything that it touches? I don't even know where the Akumatized object is, let alone who it is."

"It's like slime. Maybe some kid got mad when he got told he couldn't have some?" Chat joked which made Ladybug stop to think.

"And how do you make slime less sticky?" she questioned looking around to see if there was anything in the vicinity she could use. Maybe if they added more glue or flour could work, she thought to glance to see how close to the bakery she was. Too far.

A convenient store was a block away as she threw her yo-yo.

"Distract it as long as you can. I have an idea," Ladybug took off. Swinging into the store she grabbed as much flour as she could, apologizing to the owner as she ran out the door without paying.

"Lucky charm!" she called out as a giant fan appeared above her, quickly, she opened as much flour as she could, and it blew into the strange mixture in front of her.

It seemed to be working as the ball slowed down considerably and Chat joined her.

"Let's try to get a good look at this thing from the ground, maybe we will see something we originally missed," Ladybug suggested as they each took one side and started running next to the thing.

Out of the corner of his eye Chat turn, he could barely make out a paint bottle at the very bottom of the creation. Not even thinking twice about it he called upon his power and leaped to the source barely touching it. Not even a second later a butterfly emerged as Ladybug caught it.

After calling upon Miraculous Ladybug a young woman was left sitting on the street, confusion overtaking her features.

"What happened?" she looked around to see where she was as Ladybug approached her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hawkmoth, but don't worry, you will be fine now," she smiled at her as the woman nodded to her. She explained that they were doing crafts when her youngest had knocked a whole bottle of paint on her freshly cleaned floors, next thing she knew she was here.

Everything was back to normal as Ladybug went to dart away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I really need to talk to you," Chat stated.

"Can this wait until patrol later?" she questioned, earrings beeping in her ear, she only had a minute left until her transformation would fall.

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you at 7 then," with that he vaulted away as she tried to swing as far away from the scene as possible, hiding in an alley as she finally turned back into Marinette.

Tikki munched on the cookies that were in Marinette's purse as she made her way to the main street. Looking around to try to figure out where exactly she was, she ended up spotting Luka across the street. He was sitting with someone in a café she had never been to. He laughed at something the other guy had said before taking a sip of his drink.

For a moment she thought about going over and saying hi but thought better of it. She didn't want him to feel like she was stalking him or something. A blush crept up on her cheeks at that thought. Thinking about stalking him made her think of all the times she had stalked Adrien and purposely bumped into him just so she could see him.

Looking up one last time to see Luka staring right at her, a smile filled his face as she caught his eye and he waved her over. Looking both ways before crossing the street, she made her way over to the café and walked in the front door.

"Hey Mari," he greeted her with a hug before signaling to the other guy with him, "this is Axel, he's in one of my classes. I occasionally play in his band."

"Pleasure," Axel extended his hand for a shake and Marinette eagerly returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marinette," she smiled as they released hands.

"What are you doing over this way?" Luka questioned, "shouldn't you still be in class?"

"There was an Akuma, so class ended early, then I had to take a different way to avoid the fighting," she replied quickly as Luka gave her a look.

"You ok?" he questioned doing a once over to make sure he didn't see anything wrong with her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm on my way home now to finish the outfits for Saturday. Once I start you know I won't be focused on anything else for the night," she laughed as Luka just rolled his eyes, "hey! I saw that. As if it is any different with you and your guitar."

"True that, on that note, are we all squared away here? We are set for next Friday, right?" he questioned Axel.

"Of course, we will meet here around 6:30. Think you can show up on time?" Axel gave Luka a teasing look and winked at Marinette who flushed.

"You said you made it on time," she accused looking to Luka who just laughed.

"I was five minutes late as if you guys haven't been later before. Let me buy you something to drink and then I can walk you home," he turned to Marinette.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, you are hanging out with a friend, don't let me interrupt," she declined but he was having none of that.

"Has hanging out with you ever been an inconvenience?" he questioned as he draped an arm over her shoulder, directing her to the register, "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

If her brain was currently functioning, she would have told his friend bye, but being this close to Luka, his arm around her, it made her heart flutter just a little. Breathing in deep, she could smell his cologne, unconsciously leaning into him. She felt his arm tighten around her as he smiled down to her, she moved her arm around his waist, slipping her thumb into one of the belt loops to rest her hand.

Her heart felt light, there was no other place she would rather be.


	6. Chapter 6

It's so simple- Saosin

It's far better to learn- Saosin

get busy living or get busy dying by fall out boy

Chapter 6- Your secrets out

Marinette finally found time to finish the final touches of Kitty Sections outfits that night as she reflected the day she had had. She knew there had to be something going on between Luka and herself. Anyone could see it. According to Alya, you could have feelings for more than one person at a time, but was that fair to Luka? Knowing she was still heartbroken over the situation with Adrien?

She didn't know what to think as she slaved away over the sewing machine, the last thing she needed to finish was Rose's outfit. Thinking of the upcoming music festival she couldn't help but be anxious and excited. She appreciated the band's feedback on her designs. But also, being able to hang out with Luka the last few days had helped her nerves tremendously.

Was she taking advantage of his friendship?

Her heart constricted painfully as she thought about it.

Thinking about Luka.

She knew at the beginning that he liked her, but he was fully aware of her feelings for Adrien. What did that say about her, did that mean she was stringing him along? She certainly hoped not! Luka was most likely one of the best people she knew. There was nothing bad she could say about him.

When he got Akumatized it was because of her. He cared so much for her that he couldn't stand to see her upset. She didn't know how to respond to that. How do you act around someone when you know they like you?

Marinette paused in her creation, trying to clear her head.

She loved Adrien, right?

Her heart fluttered whenever she saw him, but it always felt like she was suffocating from the feelings, then again, her heart would sing whenever she was with Luka and it was always easy to breathe. Were those even the same thing?

Checking her phone to see no messages her heart dropped, she was seriously hoping to have a message from Luka. Was that bad? Was it too soon? She debated for a moment, considering sending him a message first. Was that ok? Would he consider it weird if she texts him first?

Contemplating her position, she picked up her phone and clicked on his number.

_Thanks for today_. She typed out but then thought better of it and deleted the message.

"Tikki, why is this so hard!?" she complained dropping her head to the table. Why did everything have to be so hard for her? She just wanted to talk to him. Like a normal person. Thinking back to the day she had, thinking about his arm around her, Oh my God! Did her heart tremble.

"Just text him! He would probably be happy to hear from you," Tikki encouraged as Marinette stared at her blank phone screen.

Fingers hovering over the letters on the keyboard she finally typed out.

_So glad I ran into you today, thanks for the drink. Needed it to get motivated to finish the outfits for this weekend._

She stared at the screen contemplating sending the message.

Tikki decided for her as she hit the send button, much to Marinette's horror.

_Always willing to buy you Coffee, can't wait to see you again_. Came Luka's reply, it hadn't even been five minutes since she had sent her message.

Did that mean he was waiting for her to text him?

_Can't believe it is just 3 days away_. Marinette replied as she went back to the sewing machine.

They texted for a bit as she finally finished the outfits, stretching her poor arms she glanced over to the clock. Three minutes until seven. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered Chat wanted to speak to her. She didn't know how many times she would have to reject him for him to get the message that she just wasn't interested.

Even if she was, they couldn't do anything about it with Hawkmoth still at large. They were no closer to figuring out who he was than when they started this whole thing two years ago. Time flies, that's for sure.

Calling on her transformation she made her way to the tower, Chat was already waiting on her, she could see him pacing one of the support beams.

"Hey," she greeted smiling to him as his ears twitched, spinning around to offer her a wide grin.

"Milady," he grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles as she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You needed to talk?" she questioned carefully pulling her hand out of his grip to take a seat.

"I just really need to get this off my chest. So you know how I feel, once and for all," he stated as Ladybug let out a defeated sigh.

She hated this.

She really did love Chat, just not the way he wanted her to. Didn't he understand that it broke her heart each time she denied him? He was always so hopeful that one day they would be together. But was that fair? Just because the ladybug and black cat miraculous were supposed to be the two side of the same coin didn't necessarily mean they were soul mates.

She tried to open her mouth to tell him once more that she was in love with someone else but thought better of it. Technically, now she knew she didn't have a chance with Adrien as her thoughts shifted to Luka.

"I know you said you loved someone a while ago but that was years ago. If nothing has happened between the two of you yet, what are the chances of them happening now? Why can't you just give me a chance to show you how much I'm in love with you?" Chat declared as Ladybug brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs trying to keep herself together.

"I told him Saturday how I felt," she sounded so defeated, so small, so fragile, "and he told me he loved someone else."

"Ladybug," Chat whispered reaching out to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, I was stupid to think someone like him would fall for a normal girl like me. You might think you are in love with me Chat but I'm just a normal girl with normal problems. Under the mask, I'm a clumsy, shy girl with no confidence. It's the mask that gives me the drive and confidence I need to get the job done," Ladybug's voice was harsh and bitter, "you have been telling me for two years now that you are in love with me, but there is nothing special about me. I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings, I just need to let you know that I don't feel that way about you."

"And you don't think you ever could?" he pressed.

"I try not to think about it. Have you actually thought about that? Dating with the masks? At some point, we would want to know who the other was. We would get to the point where we would have to know. Hawkmoth would use that to his advantage. The reason I try to keep my Ladybug issues and my personal issues separated is so I don't risk accidentally saying something that could be linked back to my civilian life. It's nothing personal against you, I do love you Chat. But I can't return the same feelings that you have for me."

Marinette felt like she was taking a page out of Adrien's book with that last bit considering it was pretty much how he let her down gently. Chat plopped down next to her to take in the scenery.

"I do understand what you are saying, it's just hard to hear," he stated resting his hand on the ground next to him and Ladybug gently rested her hand on top of his.

"Well, when I told the guy how I felt he pretty much told me the same thing I just told you. I came to realize that I valued his friendship too much to be upset over the fact that he couldn't feel that way about me because he was already in love with someone else," Ladybug admitted as Chat turned to stare at her. It sounded too familiar to him.

The whole conversation, this whole scenario was like a huge smack to the face, déjà vu. It had to just be a coincidence, right? There was no way….

Ladybug turned to offer him a small smile and their eyes met. At that moment, he knew. There was no denying it. Her eyes were full of understanding and love. Those eyes undeniably could only belong to Marinette.

Marinette who had told him just a few days ago that she had been in love with him for the last two years when Chat was in love with Ladybug for just as long. What were the odds of them each falling in love with the different personas of each other?

He would have died laughing if his heart wasn't breaking. There was no way this would work out in his favor. Hurting Marinette once was excruciating, thinking about telling Ladybug what he knew would shatter her. But there was no denying now. Once he made the connection that Marinette and Ladybug were the same it just made sense. The magic of the miraculous was gone. Each time he would look at her he would see Marinette. The girl he had just friend-zoned.

"Chat? You ok?" Ladybug questioned, concern lacing her voice as he finally came back to reality and forced a smile to his face.

"I'll be okay, I completely understand what you are talking about. This is the last you will hear of it from me."

The way he phrased it gave Marinette pause, remembering Adrien saying something along the same lines but shook it off. There was no way she was going to start analyzing everything he said.

"Should we get on with Patrol then?" he suggested as she nodded both standing up to take to the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ladybug.

I'm with you- Avril Lavigne

Hear me now- Bad wolves

Hey Brother- Avicii

Be Somebody- Thousand Foot Krutch

Holiday from Real- Jack's Mannequin

Chapter 7- Do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Luckily the next few days went by without much excitement and Saturday evening finally rolled around. Kitty Section was scheduled to go on next and Marinette was wishing the band luck as they were about to take their places. Luka gave her one last smile before putting his mask in place and walking out to do what he did best, play his heart out.

They were on stage for a total of thirty minutes but to Marinette, it passed far too quickly, her eyes hadn't left Luka the entire time he was up there and watching him walk off stage gave her chills. Throwing her a quick smile, he grabbed a bottle of water as he discarded his mask before walking over to join her up against the wall.

"You guys were amazing tonight!" she gushed at him; he couldn't contain his happiness to hear her say that. Giving her a quick hug, dropping a kiss to the top of her hair.

A blush graced her cheeks as she looked up to him, his hair was sticking to his face with sweat, his cheeks red from the heat of the lights that were on them the whole time. That moment she had never seen him look so radiant; he was completely in his element here. Leaning in closer to him she rested her head on his shoulder and he gently moved his arm to casually drape it over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, sorry, I'm all sweaty," he laughed, and she just shook her head.

"I don't mind," she stated moving her arm around his waist as she had done a few days prior. Luka glanced down at her trying to get a read on her. Her song was changing, he could hear it dancing in his heart, his fingers tingled to grab his guitar to clear his head, figure out the song he was hearing. He caught himself softly running his fingers down her arm, but she didn't seem to mind. The emotional tension between them was almost palpable as he just enjoyed the moment with her, wondering how long this would last.

It hadn't even been five minutes when he saw his classmate rushing over to him.

"Thank God you are still here man, Marcus's car broke down, him and Roman aren't going to make it here in time and we go on after this band. Any chance you can fill in?" Axel was on the verge of a breakdown, "I know you were just out there, but I don't know what else to do."

"I can help on guitar but you are going to need someone to work the mixer, I'm no good with that stuff," Luka pushed up from the wall glancing down at Marinette, he was looking forward to spending the rest of the time with her.

"I know man, I just don't know what else to do."

Luka looked to Marinette again, "Isn't Nino pretty savvy as a DJ? Think he would be able to help us out?"

Marinette thought for a moment before pulling out her phone, "Let me call Alya, I know they were in the crowd earlier."

She walked away for a moment to try to find a quieter place to talk as Luka tried to talk his anxious friend down. He did not want to deal with an Akuma on such a good night.

Ten minutes later Marinette returned with Nino and Alya in tow.

"Girl! I had no idea you were going to be backstage this whole time! I would have begged you to let me back here sooner," Alya exclaimed coming up on the other band member.

"Let's have a look at this mixer you guys got and see if I can help you out," Nino stated as they all followed Axel to where the rest of his band was.

"Hey Luka!" a man yelled from where he sat behind a drum set.

"Jim," Luka greeted.

Nino immediately switched into DJ mode. They had their songs on a CD so he had some time to get a feel for the numbers they would be playing, he always hated being put on the spot but that was when most of his best stuff was created.

"You don't have to stay back here if you had something you needed to do," Luka looked to Marinette, afraid he was inconveniencing her now.

"Can't think of any other place I would rather be, besides I'm pretty sure Alya is going to stay back to watch Nino work, he is always amazing to watch," Marinette looked at him as their eyes met and he felt his heart stop.

He was pretty sure she had never looked at him like that before, could he be reading this whole thing wrong? Maybe he was getting his hopes up since they had been spending a lot of time together lately. Her fingers brushed against his and he hastily grabbed her hand, afraid she would pull back at the last minute, she was always good at second-guessing herself. This he did know very well.

"Just to warn you, Axel's band is a lot different than Kitty Sections music, they are more like Jagged Stone, so it is most likely more your style," Luka explained.

"Oh, does that mean you are going to sing?" she teased him.

"Probably, Marcus was the backup singer, so I'll be taking over his part, what? Don't think I can sing?" he questioned squeezing her fingers between his.

"I've just never heard you sing before, Rose does all the singing for the band," Marinette stated. How did she not know that he could sing too? Seriously? What couldn't he do?

Axel walked over a few minutes later informing them that they were currently playing their last song and they needed to start getting ready to go out.

Luka let go of Mariette's hand, not that he wanted to, shrugging out of his jacket. He didn't think he could handle the heat of the lights wearing it for another performance.

"Keep this safe for me while I'm out there?" he handed it off to Marinette and she happily draped it over her arm.

"Of course!" Gathering all her courage she grabbed his hand just as he began to turn, catching him off guard as he turned back to her. Leaning up on her tiptoes she placed a kiss on his cheek, butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach as he just stared at her, "for good luck."

He grinned at her before moving his hand up to gently rest his hand on her cheek, tilting her head up to look at her better.

"You're so sweet Mari," he told her softly pressing a kiss to her cheek, lingering there for a moment. It would have been so easy to just kiss her. The way she had been acting tonight made him think that she really wanted him to, but he was still unsure how she was fully feeling.

All too soon they were making their way on stage, taking their places as Alya leveled her with a look.

"What the fuck, Mari? What is going on with you?" Alya was shocked at how bold her friend was acting.

"I don't know! I was thinking about everything for the last few nights and I think I have been wrong this whole time. Sure, I loved Adrien, but these last few days with Luka, I don't know, it's like I had it completely backward. It's so easy to be with him and be myself around him. It was always so hard with Adrien. Even when I was being normal with him, I would feel like I was drowning around him. I'm not making any sense, am I?" Marinette tried her best to explain what she was feeling in her heart.

"I already told you once before that you could love two people at a time, looks like you finally picked one. Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you," Alya praised as they went to sit in some chairs that were along the wall.

As promised, watching Nino preform was breathtaking but hearing Luka sing. She had no idea he could sound like that. She was going to have to get him to sing more often. She could tell he was worn out by the time the last song came on but that didn't stop him from giving it his all. Like the first time it ended too soon, and he was walking off stage to join them.

"We might have to steal Nino more often. He was amazing out there," Luka told Alya and she just laughs.

"Oh, I know he is good. I think you gave Mari a heart attack though with that voice of yours. You should make Rose give you lead on a few songs," with that Alya made her way over to Nino throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I just have a few things to pack up if you wanted to go walk around the booths," Luka suggested as they walked over to where his stuff was at.

"I would rather just walk around with you," Marinette said softly risking a glance next to her.

"Anywhere in particular?" he questioned putting his guitar in his case before loading it in with the rest of Kitty Sections stuff. Ivan was tasked with taking everything back to the Liberty.

"No." Came her simple answer as he turned around to face her extending his hand to her. Not even hesitating she grabbed it, lacing their fingers together as he took her out the back of the stage door.

They walked in comfortable silence as the light from the Festival dimmed and they made their way to the edge of the Seine.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug. Thanks

For you- Meteor garden

Chapter 8- Give me a sign

Luka didn't know how long they sat there just listening to the water rustling in front of them when she finally broke the silence.

"You probably think I'm fickle," she mumbled, and he turns his head to look at her.

"I would never think that, where did that come from?" he questioned pulling her over to lean on him.

"Not even a week ago I was crying over some other guy and now I don't even know if I'm that disappointed, he didn't like me back; it is actually almost refreshing."

"Things change, circumstances change, feelings change. It's all normal, there is nothing wrong with moving on and letting go," Luka stated. Now that the distraction of the event was over, he was able to hear her song better, still trying to find its way but bolder and more fluid than it had been the week prior when he saw her.

Finally turning her head to see him better, his eyes shining in the moonlight. He gave her such an understanding look that all her anxieties melted away, leaving only them.

'Is it too soon, though?" she wondered not realizing she had said it out loud

"Only if you think it is. I'm not going anywhere. The real question here is what do you want?" his question was innocent enough, but it made her hairs stand on end and her toes curl thinking about how she wanted to respond to that.

"I want you," came her silent reply which stunned Luka, he honestly didn't think she would respond to him.

"Mari," he whispered bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, "if you are not sure about this I don't know if my heart could handle it. I don't know if I would be able to go back to just being your friend if this didn't work out. You're it for me."

Listening to his words just solidified her resolve, even more, there was no one else she could imagine herself with now. Leaning into his touch she closed her eyes savoring the moment.

"Will you just kiss me already?" she questioned, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Moving forward he placed a firm kiss on her forehead, and she groaned, opening her eyes to look at him. His eyes dancing like the water in front of them as he finally lowered his lips to hers and she couldn't help but lose her breath with the feelings it erupted in her. Pushing forward she tangled her fingers in his hair as she felt him smile, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away he placed a butterfly kiss on her lips one last time before pulling her in between his legs, her back resting up against his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and just basked in the music he could hear coming from her. Arms tightening around her, he whispered: "Is this really happening?"

She felt his lips lightly touch just below her ear and her breath hitched in her throat as she put her arms on his, fingers gripping his hands.

Unable to find her voice she hummed happily as they sat there for what seemed like hours. The chime of her cell phone pulled them out of the haze they were in and she maneuvers to pull it from her pocket to see who it could be.

Just a text from Alya to figure out where she had gone, "should we head back?"

Marinette groaned that she didn't want to do anything except sit here with him. He made the decision for them by standing up making her move and she gave him a look.

"Rude," she stated as he helped her up pulling her into a quick kiss, "that's better."

"You can have me all to yourself tomorrow if you want to, I don't have any plan," Luka took her hand and started leading them to the main road.

"That sounds amazing," she replied pulling out her phone to let Alya know Luka was going to take her home and she would call her later to update her.

Holding her hand the whole way Luka couldn't help but feel like for once everything was working out the way it was supposed to be. Once they got to the bakery, he wished her a good night before heading off in the direction of his own home. To say he was worn out would be an understatement, he was flat out exhausted and couldn't wait to just crash.

Not even bothering to change once he was through the door of the Liberty, he made his way to his room he launched himself at his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

"Where have you been?" he heard Juleka from his doorway asked but he was too tired to move to hold a conversation with her.

"Tomorrow," he groaned out.

Marinette, on the other hand, could not fall asleep for the life of her. After talking to Alya and gushing about what had happened after they had left, she had no idea what to do with herself. Heading up to her balcony she laid on the lounge chair she had up there and just looked at the stars, thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving and stood to get a better look. Chat.

Leaning over a bit to get a better look he stopped, having seen her looking to him and he made his way over her way.

"Hey there princess," Chat greeted landing next to her with a smile.

Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes at the nickname he insisted on calling her, "all quiet tonight?"

"So far so good, what brings you out so late this night?" he questioned looking over to her.

"Just had a long day with the music festival going on," she stated.

"Oh right! Don't you work with one of the bands?"

"I do their outfits, nothing too crazy, but I did stay with them most of the day until they performed so we were all tired when it was all said and done. Did you get a chance to check it out at all?" she questioned, and he nodded.

"I was there, that is actually where I'm coming from, figured I needed to be there in case an Akuma attack happened. Big outings tend to attract them after all."

"True," she turned her attention back to the sky, "the sky is so clear tonight, I love coming up here and just listened to the sounds of the night. It brings everything back into perspective."

They both stood there for a few more minutes just enjoying the quiet. Chat bid her a good night saying he would probably see her again and she decided she should try to settle down for the night, the anticipation of getting to see Luka the next day was keeping her poor mind racing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug ((last update of the night)) enjoy!

The Middle- Zedd, Maren Morris, and Grey

Beautiful Birds- Passenger

Chapter 9- Pull me close

Of course, nothing can ever just go smoothly for Luka, I mean, sure he finally got Marinette to notice him, take a chance on him and then the next day there was an Akuma attack, which, caused them to have to alter their plans.

There was no way he was making her go out when she could get hurt because let's be honest here, Marinette seemed to be a danger magnet. What he didn't do was take into consideration was that he would be needed for this battle. It seemed to be becoming more frequent that Ladybug and Chat Noir would specifically need his help and he was more than willing to help.

But, thinking about lying to Marinette about what was going on was making him sick. He understood why he needed to, and he knew she would understand one hundred percent why he had to keep that a secret from her, and he would, to keep her safe.

Which is how they ended up meeting up three hours after they had planned to, deciding to do lunch and play around at the arcade nearby, Marinette kicked his butt at pretty much everything they played. He didn't mind, just being able to hang out with her, to be able to hold her, that is all that mattered to him.

"So, where to now?" Luka questioned as they finally emerged from the arcade and started walking down the street.

"I wouldn't mind just going back to your place and listen to you play for a bit," she suggested looking up at him. He agreed as they made their way back towards the Liberty. Juleka was sitting on the deck with Rose when they walked up hand in hand. That was the first thing that Rose noticed, and her face lit up about to say something when Juleka smacked her arm with a hush.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Juleka questioned.

"Just hanging out, don't mind us," Luka stated gently tugging Marinette back to his room as she waved bye to her friends. As they went they heard Rose giggling and Juleka talking in hushed tones, "sorry about that, I forgot they were here."

"Don't worry about it," Marinette hopped on his bed leaning up against the wall as he grabbed his guitar then joined her.

"You know Rose is going to talk about it, she can't keep a secret to save her life," Luka laughed.

"Who said anything about keeping this a secret?" Marinette questioned looking up to him as he turned to look at him.

"Well, I didn't want to assume anything. Especially since we haven't really talked about it yet. With everything that has happened I didn't want you to feel rushed into anything."

Leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder as he readjusted his guitar to make her more comfortable.

"I made up my mind last night, I want to be with you, no matter what. Let them talk, I don't care what they say. I'm exactly where I want to be," Marinette was going outside of her comfort zone with that statement but then again, when she had told him last night that she just wanted to be with him, she had been terrified of his answer. Right then and there she decided she would speak her mind with him, no matter how personal or how much it would have previously made her freak out.

"I'm glad to hear it," Luka started strumming his acoustic, listening to her heart. Fingers finally able to piece together the song he began to hear from her the previous night. Closing his eyes to try to focus fully on her as he gently played the melody, irrevocably understanding what was going on in her heart. No longer conflicted, no longer scared. He was glad. Risking a glance next to him he saw her eyes closed unsure if she was just enjoying the tune or if she had fallen asleep. Stopping once he completed the song, he gently placed the guitar next to him and she didn't even acknowledge the silence.

Putting his arm around her he laid back against the wall and closed his eyes just enjoying the calm of the day as they both just relaxed. The deserved it, at least, he thought they did after the weekend they had have and after the morning he had.

Sometime later he awoke to a shutter clicking and saw Rose dart out of the room trying to stifle her giggles as she went. Marinette blinked next to him trying to take in her surroundings and figure out where she was as an arm tightened around her shoulder and her head shot up. Blue met blue as pink painted her cheek.

"Oh my God, I fell asleep, I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm so sorry," she rambled on as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I did too and I'm pretty sure Rose now has photo evidence that it happened," he stated as Marinette's phone chimed. Pulling it out to look, sure enough, right there in the group chat with the girls was a picture of the two of them cuddled up, his head leaning on hers, arm around her.

"Well, there you have it, everybody knows now so we don't have to worry about that," Marinette put her phone away as he kissed her head.

"You better send me that picture, it's only fair."

Picking up his guitar again he began to play a more upbeat melody as she promised not to fall asleep this time. She even put her phone on silent because she knew it was going to blow up any moment now with everyone's responses and questions. Frankly, at this moment, she didn't want to deal with any of them. Just wanted to enjoy this time with Luka before the school week started back up and her time became limited just like his would.

It would be hard to try to find time to hang out with him considering the different school schedules and he had gigs lined up with his bands

He was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ladybug. Enjoy!

Music is my Saviour- S3RL

Brighter than the Sun- Colbie Caillat

Chapter 10- Assuming the worst

Assuming the worst when Marinette made it to school the next day, she was surprised that the only person who mentioned the picture was Alya. Juleka had convinced Rose to keep her mouth shut, for her brother's sake. At least for a few more days. The absolute last thing she wanted was for Lila to have one more thing to lie about. If she got her claws into Luka, she didn't know how she would handle that.

Dealing with the fact that all her friends already took her side no matter what really hurt. She just wanted this one thing to be hers, at least for now. Sure, Alya and her still talked but there was a drift being torn between them each time Alya would choose to hang out with Lila instead of her. Everybody assumed it was because they thought she was jealous, but she was worried about her friends being hurt.

"Hey Marinette, you got a minute?" Adrien questioned running up to her as class ended. Feeling Lila's eyes on her, she shot a glance at her before turning back to him.

"What's up?" she questioned as they fell into step with each other making their way to the front of the school where his ride was waiting.

"I was just wondering if you had a chance to see the new contest my father has out, I knew you would be the perfect person for it."

Honestly, she didn't know. With everything else that had been going on, she hadn't been keeping up much with the up and coming fashion events.

"I hope you enter but the deadline is in two weeks and you have to register by the end of this week."

"I had no idea, thanks for telling me, do you know what the design is going to be for?" she questioned walking him up to his car where Gorilla greeted them.

"Ballgowns, with the spring formal and new line coming out he thought it was appropriate," they talked for just a minute more before going in their separate ways.

Once Marinette got home, she darted straight up to her computer to log onto the Gabriel site to submit her entry. The next six hours were spent over her sewing machine, focusing solely on the task at hand until her phone rang. Debating on if she should answer it, she saw Luka's name and quickly answered it.

"Hey you, how was your day today? Not too crazy I hope," Luka greeted as Marinette went to lay down on her bed to take a break.

"Juleka convinced Rose to keep her mouth shut about us which was nice. Not that I don't want people to know! It's just that… that girl Lila from my class has a way of turning everything around for me. I just want to be able to enjoy this without worry from her. I'm terrified that she is going to say something that will ruin this for us," she tried to explain as Luka hummed in agreement.

"I have heard a lot from Juleka about her, you don't have to worry about me, Mari, I know what is in her heart, and I know you," he reassured.

"But she is just so convincing, she has turned everyone at my school against me. Even Alya takes her side on things, she doesn't even question it anymore. Anything that comes out of Lila's mouth is the truth and if I try to point out any inconsistencies in her story, I'm dubbed the bad guy. It is frustrating."

"Things will get better, girls like her always get what is coming to them. Does Jules listen to her too?" he wondered, worried, she was so soft-spoken that this girl sounded like she could walk all over her.

"She figured it out and we just try to keep our distance from her. I think Rose is starting to figure it out too. Oh! Adrien told me about a contest his father is holding, the deadline is in two weeks. It's a ballgown. I'm so excited, as soon as I got home today, I got to work," she gushed as she heard him laugh at her. Even if the mention of said guy made him a little uneasy still, he was happy she was getting along with him again.

"I'm glad something made you have a better day. You and your designs. You doing anything Friday night? Was wondering if you wanted to go to that Café you met Axel at, him and I are going to do a small show and then we could hang out? I don't have much free time this week with all my classes."

"I would love to. Feel like playing something for me now? While I work?" she questioned and she heard the sound of him grabbing his guitar in the background, she switched her phone to speaker and placed it next to her as she went back to the machine where she had left her fabric.

"Any request?" he questioned strumming a few notes.

"Whatever you want."

That's how they spent their evening, each doing their own thing but occasionally talking between the breaks they took. It was around ten by time they realized what time it was, wishing each other a good night, he said he would try to meet up with her for lunch the following day if his classes got out on time, he would let her know.

Finally hanging up the phone Marinette turned to Tikki who had been lounging of her bed for the majority of the evening.

"I can't believe I talked to him for so long, I don't think I have talked to Alya for even that long," Marinette quickly got ready for bed, turning out the light.

"I'm so happy for you, it looks like things are finally looking up for you. And I like Luka, he is so sweet!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it took me this long to realize it."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ladybug

Monster- Skillet

Somebody that I used to know- Mayday Parade

Just a Dream- Christina Grimmie, Kurt Hugo Schneider & Sam Tsui

Chapter 11- Lost it

When Adrien got the school the following morning, he was enthusiastic. His father had agreed to let him spend his lunch break with his friends so he wouldn't have to go back home and eat by himself. He even had the whole night to himself; he honestly didn't know how to act.

Nino and Alya immediately started talking about going to the burger place down the street, as a treat, since Adrien was never allowed to go there. Five minutes left until class started and Marinette strolled in with Juleka talking amicably.

"I'll see you later," she said before walking over to her desk to plop down next to Alya, "morning."

"Morning, up for doing lunch with us today? That is, if you don't have to help out at the bakery," Marinette gave Alya a look, blush painting her cheeks.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Luka today if he gets time, he is going to let me know. If not, I would love to."

"Luka huh? Ohhh," Alya teased causing Marinette's face to turn dark red.

"Stop it," she nudged Alya with her elbow and she pretended to hold her arm in pain.

"I think it's cute. Just remember, even if he is your boyfriend now that doesn't give you permission to ditch your friends," she stated as Adrien literally choked on air.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned looking to Marinette for confirmation, but she just looked away.

"Yeah dude, after the music festival. Which was awesome by the way, I totally got to play with one of the bands because Luka name-dropped me, so cool," Nino gushed which caused Adrien's heart to fall.

Questions swirled around in his head as he turned back around to face the front. Sure, just a few days ago he had found out Marinette was his lady and he was trying hard to keep his feelings to himself. Hands gripping his pant legs in frustration. Was this seriously happening right now? Not that he could blame her. This was all his fault.

Class started but Adrien couldn't focus to save his life. Marinette who had loved him, who he told he couldn't have feelings for because of his feelings for Ladybug. Finding out she was Ladybug only made his feelings for her grow but now this? He could handle being her friend. But finding out she had a boyfriend. He needed time to process. This was not how he thought this would play out.

The plan had involved him hanging out with her as much as he possibly could, start to regain her trust and be as close to her as possible. It may not have been fair to her considering what had transpired between them. Why did he have to find out she was Ladybug? She was endgame for him, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else.

The bell rang, shaking him out of his musing and he slowly packed up his things while they headed to the door. Trying his best to put on a brave face. He was a model for Christ's sake, it shouldn't be this hard to force a smile. But seeing Luka waiting by the gate of the school already, guitar strapped to his back. Seeing Marinette's face light up with a smile, she told them she would see them later before she ran over to him.

Luka laughed as he hugged her in greeting and lowered his head to gently kiss her forehead before Marinette lifted her head to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Adrien felt his heart shatter. At that moment, he didn't know how to fix this. Nothing made sense to him anymore as the scene in front of him was permanently singed in his mind.

Hours passed in a blur; he was no longer excited to have the evening to himself. Mind drifting back to the kiss he had witnessed, and his heart would break all over again. Staring at the computer screen in his room rage rippled through him like lava. Swiping his arm across his desk, sending everything flying, monitor shattering as it connected with the floor.

An anguished cry released from his throat as Plagg flew around him trying his best to calm him down.

"Come on kid, it is not as bad as it feels," Plagg usually relished in chaos but seeing his charge in such a state had him worried. Taking in the destruction of the room he knew Adrien would be punished when his father saw it.

"It fucking figures. The one girl I fall for. The only thing I have ever wanted. She doesn't want me," Adrien fell to his knees, hands gripping his head as he rocked back and forth, "why?"

"You need to pull yourself together before hawkmoth decides you would be the best next target and then none of us would be safe," Plagg placed a comforting paw on his shoulder awkwardly trying to comfort the man in front of him.

"Fuck Hawkmoth." He mumbled but took a deep shuttering breath.

"Dang kid, look at you dropping the F-bomb," Plagg teased.

"I just don't care anymore Plagg, nothing matters now. What's left?"

"You can't think like that! It is not the end of the world. Who knows? They could always break up or you could finally get over your hero worship of Ladybug and really get to know Marinette. I know you think you know her but what do you know about her besides the fact that she is nice and now you know she is Ladybug?"

Adrien considered those words. Thinking back to all the times he got to hang out with her it was usually always in a group and she was never actually able to finish a sentence around him. Now he knew it was because she liked him. He hated when Plagg was right. Like, really hated when he was right.

Sure, he knew she was a good person, the few times they got to hang out by themselves, but she was always so tense around him. It would take him time, but he was determined to at least be a better friend to her. He knew how Luka felt about her, he encouraged him a few times to ask her out, even though Luka would smile sadly at him whenever he suggested it. It wouldn't be fair to go back on that just because he found out she was Ladybug.

Luka was his friend too. He couldn't do that to him.

"What should I do?" he looked to Plagg who turned to the clock.

"Well, you have about an hour before you have to meet Ladybug for patrol, might want to clean your room up before dear ol' dad sees it."

Racking his eyes over the mess of his room he knew he was going to have to get a new computer to replace the one he just ruined. An aggravated groan escaped his lips as he got to work picking the glass off the floor.

"Thanks for talking me down. I should take my own advice. You're right. I was reckless, I'll try to keep my emotions in check from now on."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ladybug. Enjoy!

Remember the Name- Fort Minor

Kamehamehe- S3RL

Chapter 12- Fight Song

It seemed that Hawkmoth had caught onto their patrol strategy as the next Akuma came just as they were about to part ways for the night. Chat and Ladybug were already worn out and having to fight an Akuma this late at night on a school night? Ladybug was furious.

"I don't know how I am going to function tomorrow, I don't even know if I'm going to be able to pull my sorry ass out of bed in the morning," Ladybug complained as the guy attacked, reaching out with his cane knocking Chat straight off his feet.

The Akuma was a Senior Citizen who had been crossing the street in the crosswalk when a car ran a red light almost hitting him. Currently the man looked normal except for the pristine suit he wore along with black shades. Each time he would hit a button on the glasses a flash of red would erupt and anything in its path would just simply disappear.

Not being the first Akuma to be able to simple zap things into a void Ladybug figured she would need Rena rouge for her illusions and Viperion for the second chance. Thinking fast, she threw her yo-yo at the man trying to knock him off balance.

"We need help!" Ladybug called to Chat as he tried to come up behind him to grab him only to miss and narrowly missed being hit.

"I'm not sure how long I will be able to distract him, he's pretty agile for an old man," Chat dodged another swing from the cane and tried some of his fencing moves.

"I'll try to be as quick as possible," Ladybug swung off in the direction of Master Fu, detransforming to powerup Tikki as she picked the miraculous, she would need for this battle.

Transforming back, she made her way to Alya's and told her where the battle was taking place so she could go help Chat as she went to find Luka. She found him lounging on the deck of the Liberty, hands behind his head, eyes closed, just enjoying the evening.

Of course, as soon as she landed on his boat his eyes peaked open to level her with a serious look. A sigh escaped his lips and he stood giving her a small smile before holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry we keep bringing you into this," Ladybug truly looked defeated at that moment as he took in the sight of her, eyes soft.

"I'm always happy to help, I just wish it would happen at a more convenient hour," he stated greeting Sass before calling on his own transformation.

"Tell me about it, I'm totally going to bomb my test tomorrow and probably be late to class," Ladybug quipped as they made their way to the battle.

Rena was already in position on one of the rooftops a melody filling the air as illusions swirled around them.

"Looks like you brought back up to the backup, good thinking Mi'Lady, think you can handle him while I recharge?" Chat questioned dropping down next to her.

"Go take a rest, we can handle it until you get back, hopefully by then I will have figured out a way to defeat him."

"If it helps, I'm pretty sure the Akuma is in his cane," Chat scurried off after that to give Plagg some well-deserved cheese before jumping back into the flay.

Even with the illusions helping, Viperion had to use his second chance twice before Ladybug got a vague idea of what to do and called upon her lucky charm. It only took a split second for the man to send his light toward Ladybug, she dodged at the last moment only to have the man's cane connect painfully to her ribs but that was all she needed as she took a firm hold of cane jerking with all her might.

Quickly she broke it in half as the Akuma flew free before she cleaned it and called upon her miraculous ladybug. Even with the cleanse she could still feel the pain in her ribs from the attack as the others came up to her.

"You okay?" Chat questioned placing a hand on her elbow gently looking to the spot.

"It's fine, it will heal," she smiled at him as Rena's miraculous beeped.

"Why didn't it heal after the battle?" she questioned knowing she would have to make her leave in a few minutes.

"Physical attacks always take a day or two to heal. If it was magic it would be different. It's ok, it is just sore. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure. Speaking of, we can still get a few hours in if we leave now," Ladybug stated as they all parted for the night.

Ladybug made a pitstop at Alya's to pick up the miraculous when a thought struck her. Tonight, if they would have been a minute later the battle could have been over before it started. With the events of Hawkmoth finding out who the Guardian was she decided it best for her to keep it temporarily. If they got into a situation where Master Fu was found and captured. They wouldn't be able to rely on their allies for future battles.

Leaving Alya's she made her way back to Luka's to find him leaning over the side of the boat lost in thought. Landing silently behind him she joined him just staring out along the seine. Finally turning his attention to her when her earring beeped breaking the silence.

Without a word, Luka took off the bracelet for the snake miraculous holding it out for Ladybug to take. Slowly extending her hand out she gently wrapped his fingers around it with her own.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to hold onto that for a while longer," a sad smile graced her face as she turned her eye to his and their gaze locked for a moment. A melody filled his heart the longer she held his attention, a confused look overtook his features as she finally turned away.

"Come get it whenever you need it back, until then, you can count on me whenever you are in trouble," putting the miraculous back on his wrist. Ladybug lingered for just a moment longer, with one last glance back at him she flung her yoyo and made her way back home.

Once she was inside Tikki immediately made her take her shirt off so she could survey the damage done.

"I'm so sorry Marinette! It just looks bruised but maybe take something for the pain tonight," Tikki suggested as Marinette looked in the mirror, it was already a dark purple as she pressed two fingers and hissed in pain.

"It's not your fault, I guess this is why Chat usually takes the hits for me, huh?" she walked into her bathroom to find the Tylenol she had in her first aid kit.

"His suit was made more for the physical attacks," Tikki stated as she tried to help her charge as much as she could.

Marinette crawled into bed pulling the covers over her head with a groan. Remembering last minute to set her alarm for school the next day. Her phone dinged with a new message from Luka as she looked at the time, 12:48 am.

Afraid she had ignored him she quickly clicked on the message to see that it was just sent.

_Goodnight beautiful._

Marinette smiled.

Leave it to him to know exactly how to cheer her up. Sending a quick text back wishing him sweet dreams, she snuggled down into her pillow and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug. Thanks! Enjoy

Hanging on by a thread- the letter black

Riptide- Vance joy

A thousand years- Boyce Avenue acoustic cover

When you say nothing at all- Ronan Keating

Chapter 13- Butterflies

To say Marinette barely made it through the school day on Wednesday would be an understatement. Alya had to keep kicking her foot under the desk to keep her head from smacking on the desk in front of her.

Taking her break time to go home and take a much-deserved nap. Her ribs still hurt, and she was definitely stiff, but the medication seemed to be helping. By the end of the day, the pain had faded to a dull ache.

By Thursday the pain was hardly noticeable but there was certainly a noticeable bruise right at the bottom of her rib cage. She didn't get to see Luka any other day that week due to conflicting schedules and she was looking forward to their date Friday night.

Marinette was too excited to sit still as she waited for the class to end. Luka was going to meet her at the Café since he had to be there early to set up, so she had some time to go home and change before meeting him. Nervous about what to wear Alya had agreed to come over and help her pick something out. Considering that after the small café concert he was giving he was going to take her to a local nightclub.

Alya was almost as excited as Marinette as they entered her bedroom and she immediately beelined to her closet. Quickly tossing a few things into a "definitely not" pile she came across the perfect dress. It was a red floral dress, free-flowing that stopped a few inches before the knees, halter top. Marinette was hesitant as Alya pushed it into her hands.

"Girl, he is taking you dancing, you need something to highlight your assets," Alya stated and she just stared at her.

"Seriously?" she deadpanned.

"When else are you ever going to wear that dress? It is perfect for tonight, with a pair of black leggings and high heels…."

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing heels. When we went ice skating, I about died wearing those. I'm sticking to flats tonight," Marinette cut off her over-enthusiastic friend before finally relenting and went to the bathroom to change.

Taking a few extra minutes to critique herself in the mirror, honestly, she loved the way it made her look, but she didn't know if she had the confidence to pull it off. If she were currently Ladybug, she would just tell herself to suck it up and just do it, taking one last look in the mirror she nodded to herself. She could do this!

Alya's squeal could be heard from the bakery from below as she took in the sight of her friend.

"There is no way you are not wearing that tonight. Come here, let me do your makeup and hair," quickly pulling her over to sit in front of her. Just a small amount of eyeliner and mascara. Opting to leave her hair down, letting it flow down her back. Alya was always jealous of Marinette's natural blue hair, "I think that is about it. Here, let me take a picture."

Before Marinette could even say anything in protest Alya had already snapped the picture.

"Gotta have proof somehow, I expect a picture of the both of you tonight as well. You know, for future reference," she winked at her as a pillow went flying at her head which she barely dodged.

"We have been dating for almost a week, stop making comments like that," Marinette's face was on fire.

"But you get so flustered! I love it!" she laughed as Marinette grabbed a black cardigan in case it got cold.

Of course, as she tried to make it out the door her mother caught sight of her. Not that she was hiding the fact that she had a boyfriend from them, it was still so new she wasn't sure how to talk to her parents about it.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Sabine questioned walking over to inspect her daughter a gleam in her eye.

"Uhhhh…"

"She is going on a date," Alya outed her as Sabine's face lit up with excitement.

"With who?" Tom peeked his head around the corner to get a better look at Marinette.

"Luka," Alya sang making Mari's face turned scarlet all over again. Sabine's smile only widened.

"Ohhh, I like him, you should have him over sometime, I wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

"Mom, we have only been dating for a week. I think it's a little too soon for that," Marinette whined checking the time.

"Dating!? You two are already dating? Where was I when this happened?" Tom interrogated as Sabine leveled him with a look which caused him to quickly shut his mouth.

"Alright dear, you have fun, but I want you home by 10:30 okay? We need your help in the morning with an order," Sabine hugged her daughter wishing her good luck which caused Marinette to groan again.

Finally making it to the café Alya left her alone to go hang out Nino, she had a feeling that was just a cover story and she was going to be stalking the couple all night to see how the date went.

Spotting Luka from the door she quickly made her way over to him as he was setting up a mic.

"Hey you," she greeted from behind him as he turned around to take in the sight of her.

"Oh my God, look at you!" he exclaimed taking her by the hand and spinning her around once, "you look amazing."

Placing his hand on the side of her cheek he leaned in to greet her properly with a kiss. He could have kissed her all night long if Axel hadn't Whooped in the background at the couple causing them to pull apart, both blushing. Luka sent Axel a glare which he just laughed off finishing up what he was doing.

"Let me grab you a drink before we start," he led her over to the front telling the lady what they wanted. They gave it to her on the house since she was "with the band."

Settling into a table in the back so she wouldn't disturb anybody, Luka went to lean in for one last kiss…

"Once my cohort over there is doing canoodling with his girlfriend, we will get this show on the road," Alex's voice boomed as Luka rolled his eyes before finishing what he had started.

Pulling away from Marinette with a wink before finally joining his friend on stage. As soon as Luka started singing Marinette was swept away in the music.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own ladybug! Thanks and Enjoy!

All our lives- Andrew McMahon

Where No One Goes- Peter Hollens

Teleport A&B- The Spill Canvas

Chapter 14- Shut up and Dance with me

Calmness filled her soul as she let Luka's voice wash over her in waves. Chills crawled put her spin as she just enjoyed the music. It made her heart soar. She loved seeing him like this. Swaying slightly with his guitar, eyes closed as the music flowed through him, he put his heart and soul into his songs.

There was no denying that he was born to be a musician. Axel was playing the keyboard and currently singing back up. Marinette could see why they sang together, voices blending perfectly. The little café was packed, people were even standing against the wall just to listen.

The concert only lasted about an hour, they had done mostly cover songs, but Luka had thrown a few of his own in the mix and Marinette absolutely loved it! Once they were finished and started packing up, Marinette made her way to the front to meet him.

"You guys did amazing tonight! How often do you guys do this?" genuinely curious. She knew Alya and Nino would love this.

"A few times a month if we can, Axel sets up as much as he can since he has an apartment to pay for and tuition for the school. I try to help him as much as I can," Luka answered handing her his guitar which she happily took as he finished helping Axel pack up his keyboard.

Saying their goodbyes, the couple made their way back towards the Liberty so Luka could drop off his guitar before they headed to the club he had mentioned earlier. Talking about their week as they walked hand in hand down the street, Marinette didn't want the night to end.

This was the first time she had been to a club, Luka explained that a few times a month they hosted a teen night where kids under 18 could enter to listen to bands and just hang out. It was one of his favorite things to do. Listening to all the talent that would pass through those doors. He even admitted that he would sneak in even when he was underage just to listen to the music.

People were dancing all around them as they entered and made their way to a table that was off to the side.

"So, have you ever played here?" she asked as he slid into the chair next to her placing his arm around her.

"No, not yet, it is on my list of places I would like to play at considering my history with this place," he explained looking down to her. She gave him a look hoping he would elaborate on that statement, but he just smiled at her, "I'll tell you one day, just not tonight. It is not a happy time in my life."

The next song that played had a nice beat to it which caused Marinette to stand up, disregarding her cardigan on the chair as she pulled Luka up with her.

"Come on," she encouraged as her heart pounded in her ears. She was definitely channeling her inner Ladybug at this point. There was no way she would have dared to do this otherwise.

Grabbing his hands in her she started dancing around, jumping up and down to the beat and soon enough they were both just laughing and carrying on. Luka would spin her around and pull her close to him to lead them in a slow dance just to spin her out again. Marinette hadn't felt this lighthearted in years.

Not having a care in the world at this moment with Luka's arms around her. If only things could stay like this forever. As the song changed to a slower one, he danced behind her with his arms around her shoulder, her hands coming up to rest gently on his hands as they intertwined their fingers. She eyed the new black leather bracelet that he wore on his left wrist and guilt pooled in the pit of her stomach for a moment knowing what it was underneath.

The Miraculous.

The one she had given him.

If he got hurt because of her she would never forgive herself.

Warm breath kissed her neck and brought her back to the present as Luka pressed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Come back to me," he whispered to her, hearing her heart song falter for a moment. Turning in his grip she threw her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of his neck just breathing in the scent of him, "hey."

Lifting her head to meet his gaze, his soulful eyes gently looking at her. Actually, looking at her. He placed his hands on either side of her face gently running his fingers across her cheek.

"Everything ok?" he questioned, and she nodded before pulling him down for a kiss which he gladly responded to. Gently swiping his tongue over her bottom lip, granting him entrance to deepen the kiss. They stood there for several minutes just so engrossed in each other to pay attention to anything else that was going on around them.

Remember when Marinette had a suspicion about what Alya was up to tonight? Well, she didn't have to wonder anymore as she heard the hushed voice of Nino telling her to be quiet. Pulling slightly back from Luka she peeked over his shoulder to see her curly-haired friend.

"Alya's hiding behind you," Marinette whispered in his ear.

"Don't care," he whispered back with a smile, moving his hands to her waist sweeping her back into the rhythm of a dance. A squeak escaped her lips as he picked her up for a moment to gently place her back on the ground. They stayed for a few more songs, dancing around, stealing little kisses here and there. Feeling his fingers brush up against her skin would give her goosebumps every time.

Deciding it was time to head home to make it home in time for curfew she stopped at the table to grab her discarded coverup and snuck a glance in Alya's direction to let her know she was busted.

Luka had his arm around her the whole time they walked to the bakery. Tonight had probably been the best night of his life. As far as dates go this was number one on his list currently. Seeing Marinette open up and just let go. Her song took flight around him and he could hear their songs playing a duet for just the two of them. He never thought he would feel this way.

He still wasn't quite sure what had happened to make her song dampen for a moment, but he was afraid to break the mood to ask, afraid she would go back to that dark place she had been just a few weeks ago.

Their feet slowed before coming to a stop in front of her door. Pulling her in for a hug she put her arm around his waist and just stayed there. Holding him and snuggling into his chest as he buried his face in her face letting his fingers gently rack across her back.

"Ugh, I have to get up early tomorrow to help my parents with an order. I just want to stay right here," groaning into his chest and he chuckled.

"Well, I would hate to be the reason you're in a bad mood in the morning, go inside and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," he promised leaning down for a goodnight kiss.

"Thanks for tonight, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. If ever," she admitted as he pressed another kiss to her lips, reluctant to leave her.

"I'm glad you liked it, now go before your parents hate me before they get to meet me as your boyfriend," he laughed pushing her to the door in which she pouted about and he couldn't help pulling her back for just one more kiss.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you got home safe?" she questioned, and he agreed.

He waited until she was inside, and he saw the light to her bedroom turn on before he started making his way home.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug

Chapter 15- The morning after

It was a no brainer for Luka to wake up early the next morning to bring Marinette her favorite coffee. Making his way to the bakery at seven in the morning. Slightly nervous about what her parents would have to say about it, but he was trying to make a good impression here. Having some practice baking from when he was younger helping his own mother out was also a bonus in his favor.

Sending a quick text to Marinette that she should go to the front door, he stood there waiting for her. It didn't take that long for her to open the door and just stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned pulling him down for a hug as he chuckled wrapping his free arm around her.

"Thought you guys might like some help and thought you might enjoy this," he stated holding the cup in front of her face. Her face lit up in joy.

Coffee. Thank the Gods.

"You are amazing, have I ever told you that?" she questioned taking the cup from him, taking a quick sip before pulling him inside behind her.

Tom and Sabine shared a look as Marinette pulled Luka into the kitchen behind her.

"Look who came to help," Marinette smiled as Luka gave a small wave.

"Always nice to have an extra pair of hands," Tom stated holding a bowl out to him.

Luka gladly took it before placing it on the table in front of him.

"Happy to help, just let me know what you want me to do," he rolled up his sleeves before going to wash his hands.

With the four of them working it didn't take them long at all to have all the macaroons done and cake that had been requested for the nine o'clock pick up time.

"You eat anything before coming over? I can make something if you want," Marinette offered as her parents opened the bakery for the day.

"I could eat," he said as she pulled him back to the kitchen in the house.

He sat at the counter on one of the stools as she raided the fridge. Deciding on pancakes she pulled out what she needed before standing across the counter from him.

"So, how is your design coming for the contest?" he questioned as he watched her work. If she ever decided she didn't want to be a designer, she would make one hell of a baker. Then again, he might be biased.

Her hair was currently just pulled up into a messy bun, she wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of pink flannel sleep pants, she obviously didn't know how adorable she looked right now.

"I just have a few more things I need to add to it before it is finished but when we are done down here I can take you up to my room to see it," she offered as she warmed a skillet.

"I would like that," he replied as she finished the pancakes and handed him a plate.

Once done she pulled him up to her room taking a seat on her bed as she went to grab the dress. It was gorgeous as if he had any doubt that it would be anything but.

"Mari, you have outdone yourself this time," Luka stood to get a better look.

It was light teal at the top that gradually got darker towards the bottom. The top looked like a corset while the bottom flared at the hips, tulle underneath the dress gave it the puff it needed.

"I just have to finish the beading on the skirt and then just a few last-minute touchups and it will be all done."

"I can't believe you got all this done in just one week," Luka was amazed as Marinette put the dress back where it was.

"It's easy once I get an idea in my head, honestly I got the idea when we were talking to each other a few nights ago and you were playing your guitar over the phone. You were like my own personal muse," Marinette laughed.

"Well, most of the songs I played that night were inspired by your heartsong so I guess we are even," he walked over to pull her into a kiss, finally able to properly greet her now that her parents weren't in the room with them.

Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her closer to him as she intertwined her fingers behind his neck opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Fingers tracing small circles at the top of her hips as she moaned into him. Pushing him back a few steps his knees hit the edge of her bed causing him to sit down as she crawled into his lap straddling his hips.

"Mari," he whispered bringing his hands up to her hair, gently taking the ribbon that was holding her hair in place out, her hair pooled around her as she continued to kiss him.

She was driving him mad; their hearts were beating as one and he had a hard time controlling himself as she pulled his hair making him look up as she placed open mouth kisses along his jawline.

Trying to take control of the situation he gently pulled her mouth back to his biting her bottom lip as he moved his hands back down to her hips.

"Your parents are downstairs," he gently remaindered her in which she just hmmed in response, not seeming to care, "you are still in your nightclothes, would kind of look bad if they decided to come up to check on you."

That got her to stop for a moment, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go put some real clothes on if it will make you feel better," she rolled her eyes before slowly standing up to make her way to her bathroom to change clothes.

Sass took the opportunity to peek out from Luka's jacket.

"Well, she seems nice," he teased which just made Luka groan as he let himself fall back on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she's amazing, I think she was trying to kill me just now," heart still racing from the feel of her.

On the other side of the door, Marinette was having her own little freak-out.

"Oh my God, Tikki, what was I thinking?" burying her face in her hands as Tikki giggled.

"There is nothing wrong with what you did Marinette. He is your boyfriend, after all, this is all part of the dating process, you just want to be close to him," she encouraged as Marinette finally brought her hands down.

"But I feel like I just jumped on him! He must think I'm crazy," she stated as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. Quickly washing her face and fixing her hair in her pigtails she looked back to Tikki.

"That boy loves you Marinette, he has loved you for the past 2 years, I don't think there is anything you could do that would scare him away," Tikki explained which made Marinette feel bad that she chased after Adrien for so long when she could have been with Luka.

As soon as Sass heard the door handle, he darted back into the comforts of Lukas jacket as Marinette made her way back over to Luka.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Luka stood up as Marinette walked over to grab her black jacket. While putting it on Luka noticed white angel wings on the back before she turned back to face him.

"Don't matter to me, I don't know of anything going on today," Marinette walked back over to him leaning her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Wrapping her in a tight embrace he held her for a moment as they mulled over what to do.

"You could always call Alya and see if she and Nino are doing anything. You know she is dying to hound you about last night and I wouldn't mind hanging out with Nino for a bit, we could talk about music while Alya grills you about our date last night," he teased as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I guess I could just get that done and over with," she groaned as he laughed at her displeasure.

"Come on, it will be fun," they pulled apart long enough for Marinette to fish her phone out of her pocket to send Alya a quick text.

"You might owe me another cup of coffee for this, you really don't know how bad she can be," she complained as they made their way down the stairs and into the store. Stopping to tell her parents she was going out as Luka waved to them before they made their way out the door, "she said they can meet us in twenty minutes at the park."

"Plenty of time to get you some coffee then," placing his arm around her waist to lead her in the direction he had come from that morning to get the poor girl her liquid gold.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug- and please don't hate me.

It's far better to learn- Saosin

Chapter 16- Did that really just happen?

Adrien was trying his hardest to focus on what was going on in front of him. People were fussing over his attire and trying to fix his hair just right. All thanks to his father, rolling his eyes just thinking about it. The only thing that made this competition bearable is the fact that Marinette had entered it so he at least had one person he could hang out with.

That is if he could get over his petty jealousy about the fact that she had invited Luka to this event.

Of course, she did.

He was her boyfriend after all, and Luka was apparently the perfect definition of the word. It seemed like each time he turned around he was there, arms around Marinette. Arms around his Lady.

Stop it. He scolded himself. Marinette is just a friend.

Just the way he wanted it.

Until he didn't.

He was trying so hard to follow Plaggs advice, sit back, you never know what the future holds. It was pretty damn hard when he had to see it almost every day. Also, knowing now that when Ladybug changes the patrol schedule because she has plans, he knows it is because she is going out with Luka and that just made his blood boil.

Hands clenched as an assistant ran a brush through his hair before quickly spraying it in place.

"We done yet?" he bit out just wanting to find someplace quiet to calm his racing thoughts.

"Well, you don't seem to be in a good mood today," came Kagami's voice from the doorway as Adrien turned to look at her.

"I didn't know you were coming today," he stood from his chair to hug her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you mess up my creation, I will tell your father," came the rude voice of the girl that was working with him today.

Rolling his eyes as another flare of anger filled his heart, he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to her cheek instead.

"My mother made me come, don't flatter yourself," she teased him as they both made their way down the hallway to the main event, "she thought it would be good for people to see me with you apparently, you know how she gets."

"Well, let's get this over with."

Hawkmoth was currently overlooking the city when a surge of emotion hit him.

Perfect. He thought, smirk making its way to his lips, that is until he realized who the emotion was coming from and frowned.

Mulling it over for a few moments, he had promised himself long ago that he would never Akumatize his ...

"Gabriel, don't even think about it," Nathalie warned and he threw a glance over his shoulder to her.

"It is the perfect emotion! The perfect opportunity! It would only make sense to let him be the one to bring me the miraculous that I need," he rationalized but Nathalie stepped forward, defying him. She would not let him do that to his son.

"What would Emilie think if you did this?"

"I'm trying to save her life, I think she could overlook this detail," Gabriel was determined that this was going to happen.

"I won't help you anymore, I draw the line with Adrien, you can't use him in your plan," she threatened, and he backed down.

Losing Nathalie would hinder him more than benefit and he understood. He had made her promise he wouldn't use him.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready to announce the winner of the contest?" she questioned as Gabriel sighed in defeat. Rolling his eyes, he turned away.

It didn't surprise Adrien at all when his father announced Marinette the winner, of course, his father didn't even bother showing up to this event either, deciding that live streaming from his house was appropriate. Never-the-less, the model that was wearing Marinette's dress and Marinette were photographed for the next issue of Gabriel's fashion magazine.

Adrien approached her with a smile on his face, pulling her into a gentle hug congratulating her. The photographer got a few photos of the two of them together as well before moving on to the runner up. Luka was waiting for Marinette just behind the crowed giving her her moment to shine. Trying to pull away from Adrien to re-join him, he tightened his fingers around hers, stilling her in her place.

"Can we talk?" he questioned flicking his eyes to Luka to see if he noticed them before looking back to her, "alone?"

Not even giving her a minute to answer, he quickly pulled her to one of the corridors so no one could see them.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" worry laced Marinette's voice as he turned her way.

"I just, I know I said a few weeks ago I would drop it," he started and immediately Marinette's heart sped up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked gently pulling her hand from his grip.

"You told me you loved me," he stated plainly.

She did not like where this conversation was heading.

"And you told me you just wanted to be friends," she retorted.

"I tried, I really did but I can't stop thinking about what you said," his voice was soft and pleading as he tried to catch her eye, but she was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You can't just change your mind now, that's not how this works," she tried to sidestep him, "I need to get back."

"Please just listen," he pleaded grabbing her hand, bringing her back to him.

"I need to get back to Luka, please let me go," her voice small, "Adrien, you are my friend, please just forget this."

"I can't forget this, you mean too much to me, I can't lose you mi'lady."

A look of shock overtook Marinette's face, heart pounding in her head.

"What did you just call me?" she questioned as he thought for a moment.

"I didn't mean…please," his eyes were pleading with her, "you have to know."

"You have got to be kidding me," her voice hard but Adrien just wasn't hearing her anymore.

Throwing caution to the wind Adrien pulled her forward bringing his lips to hers for a kiss. Momentarily stunned Marinette just stood there.

What the actual fuck?

Mind finally catching up to what was going on she pushed him back, hand smacking straight across his face.

"How dare you. It's one thing to confess to me, it's a whole different level of disrespect for what you just did, Chaton. You better think long and hard about the can of worms you just opened by your actions tonight," Marinette hissed out pulling away from him to turn and storm off.

"Mari, please," Adrien took a few steps to try to stop her, but she swung around and leveled him with a look.

"It's one thing for you to confess to me as Ladybug, but to do it to me? When you know I'm with someone else? Why the change of heart? Suddenly find out that I'm the girl behind the mask and figured why the hell not? She already told me she loved me? Let me make this super clear for you. At this moment, I don't even think I can consider you one of my friends and if I were you, I would keep a lookout for Luka, he won't like that you just forced a kiss on his girl. Know your place."

With one last shake of her head, Marinette made her way back to where Luka was waiting for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I do not own Ladybug. This chapter took FOREVER to write because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen to get to where I need to be in this story. Anyways, this is what I came up with. Read and enjoy. Thanks.

Chapter 17- Where do we go from here?

When Marinette came back to meet Luka after her talk, she looked frazzled. Latching onto his arm she started leading him in the direction of the door.

"Mari, what's going on?" concern lacing Luka's voice.

"I can't, not here, I'm seriously pissed off and can't think right now," she bit out as they finally made their way outside. Releasing her vice grip on his arm she turned to look at the water in front of her, black from the nightfall.

Focusing on the water rippling up to the shoreline she finally controlled her breathing enough to turn her attention back to Luka. Just looking to his eyes was enough, she had freaked him out.

"Adrien kissed me."

A statement. Plain and simple.

But those three little words were enough to send Luka's mind racing, causing his heart to constrict.

"And how did that make you feel?" he tried to keep his voice level as he reached a hand to gently intertwine her fingers with his.

"Beyond pissed. How dare he! I gave him a chance. It's not my fault it took him almost a month to figure it out," she practically growled out as Luka finally released the fear that was gripping his heart.

Marinette looked up and met his gaze, getting lost in their depth as he smiled down at her. Calmness filled his soul.

"I want to be with you," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her.

"Well good, because I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

Swooping down to close the gap between them guiding her into a heated kiss. His hands found her hips as he pulled her closer to him as she moved her hands to the nape of his neck twisting her fingers into his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she whispered when they parted for air, he immediately brought his lips to her ear.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you?" placing a soft kiss behind the shell of her ear. Chills shot through her body as his breath tickled her neck causing her heart to skip a beat, "I love you."

They stayed there, stealing kisses and whispering endearments, enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. This was it. This was how it was supposed to be. Them against the world. Marinette couldn't see it any other way now.

"So, do I need to go back in there and defend my girlfriend's honor or did you take care of that part too? Because I can totally go in there and punch him if you want. Just saying," Luka stated wrapping his arm around her waist as she laughed.

"Don't waste your time, I took care of it. I don't think he will be bothering us any time soon," leaning into his hold, "besides, I don't know if you have it in you to actually hit someone."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't know me when I was in middle school, got detention a few times for starting fights," he confessed and Marinette wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, "had to stick up for Juleka somehow, that was the only way people would take me seriously."

"Well if it was for Jule then that doesn't count! You were doing what a good big brother should do," Marinette stated as something from behind him caught her attention.

An Akuma.

Coming in fast.

Looking up to the balcony they were about to pass she saw Adrien standing there looking at them. Luka caught her eye and turned to look. A dark expression on his face when he realized what was about to happen.

"Chaton!" she screamed before she could stop herself causing Adrien to snap out of his thoughts and Luka to turn shocked eyes to her.

It was enough to knock Adrien out of his stupor long enough to get his ring off. There was no way he could stop from becoming akumatized but the least he could do was this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the Akuma hit his watch and darkness overtook him.

Marinette just stood taking in the sight in front of her in horror.

Her partner.

The partner who had been watching her back for the last two years.

The partner who had just revealed the fact that he knew who she was.

Luka tugged on her hand, trying to get them away, trying to get them somewhere they could be alone, if only for a moment.

"This way," he pulled her toward the back of the building, sliding in-between the alleyway.

Once they were out of the line of sight of people Luka took Marinette's face into his hands.

"Breathe, come on, we can save him. But we need to act fast, ok?" he ran his fingers under her eyes trying to bring her back to the present.

Blinking a few times before comprehension filled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he questioned bringing her in for a short kiss as she nodded.

"Let's save that poor black cat from himself, and then we can yell at him, Tikki, spots on."

Marinette felt weird transforming in front of someone else.

"Sass, scales slither," Luka called out his own words.

Sharing a look before jumping into action.

"I'll distract him, you need to grab his ring before he remembers he dropped it for a reason," switching into Ladybug mode. Viperion nodded before taking to the sky to wait for an opening.

It didn't take long.

"Well, if it is isn't my lady, finally decided to join in on the fun?"

Swinging her yo-yo she wrapped it around a tree behind her as she looked up to Adrien.

"Catch me if you can, kitty," she smirked before pulling on her string, lifting into the air to begin a game of cat and mouse.

Glaring at the spot Ladybug had just been, he took flight, dark wings spread behind him as he jumped from the balcony.

"You can run but you can't hide, mi'lady," smirking Adrien followed suit, wind gliding beneath his wings, hot on Ladybugs trail.

If hawkmoth had been paying attention, he would have had the perfect opportunity to figure out exactly who his nemesis was. If he was paying attention, he would have known he had the perfect opportunity to snatch the black cat miraculous before Viperion got to it.

Dodging Adrien was easier said than done, he knew all her moves. Each time she thought she had the upper hand he would knock her flat, barely getting away at the last moment. So far, Ladybug hadn't figured out what his power was, just that he moved just like he did when he was Chat. Nothing had changed on him besides the wings. Wearing the same tuxedo he wore to the event not even an hour prior.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you are going to catch me," he took a running leap and landed right in front of her as she swung up on the rooftop of a nearby building, "gotcha."

Smirk graced his face as he slowly made his way over to her, she took a step back to try to keep some distance between them.

"Please Adrien, you don't want to do this," her plea fell on deaf ears as he continued his way to her.

"Do I really not want to do this bugaboo?" he taunted.

With no warning, time reset back to where they were 5 minutes prior. Viperion standing by her side, the black cat miraculous clutched in his hand.

"Don't go that way," he warned her about the rooftop.

Ladybug thought about what her next move should be when she saw Plagg floating next to her.

"I'm so sorry Ladybug, I have been trying to talk him out of doing something like this for weeks. He is stressed and he has a lot going on right now," Plagg was frantic.

"Don't worry, we will get him back to normal."

It took them three hours to bring him down.

THREE.

Poor Viperion had to recharge twice during the who ordeal, Rena showed up an hour into it and even with her power, they couldn't catch him. Each time they came close to him it was like he was just one step ahead each time.

Ladybug was cautious when Mayura approached her claiming she had had enough of Hawnmoths lies and confessed who was behind the mask. With the help of Mayura, they were able to catch Adrien by surprise when it was revealed Nathalie was behind the Peacock miraculous. Viperion was able to knock him to the ground to remove the watch from his wrist to throw it at Ladybug to de-evilize it.

Nathalie had run to Adrien then, pulling him in her arms with tears in her eyes. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings, thinking back to what had happened.

"How bad was it?" he questioned, voice small and full of regret. Looking to Nathalie confusion filled his eyes as she looked at him, she was heartbroken, "what happened?"

Everybody stood there in silence unsure how to answer the blonde as Ladybug reached a hand out to him.

"Adrien, I think you should come over here," caution filled her voice as she shot Nathalie a look. Clearly, she did not believe her when she said she was going to turn herself in after this battle.

"After what I did, I don't think that would be a good idea," he retorted pulling away from Nathalie's hold.

Looking to Adrien one last time Nathalie approached Ladybug slowly.

"I promised you the Peacock miraculous once this battle was over," pulling the miraculous from her pocket she held it out for her to take, "you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll turn myself in in the morning. Beware, Gabriel won't be that easy to take down, even now that I am not by his side."

"What are you talking about?" Adrien stepped closer to see Ladybug take the miraculous from Nathalie's hand.

Realization slammed into him like a ton of bricks.

His father was Hawkmoth.

How the hell did he not know his father was the guy terrorizing Paris for the last two years?

"You have got to be kidding me," he spat out looking at the women he had considered a surrogate mother since his was gone, "how could you do this to me?"

His heart was in shambles, after the confrontation with Marinette earlier and now this? He didn't know if he could handle this.

"Adrien, I never meant for it to go this far. I warned him, I told him if he did this to you I was done but he didn't listen to me," Nathalie tried to explain but he wasn't having any of that.

"Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again, how dare you! You were all I had in that house and it was all a lie," he yelled as Nathalie looked sheepish, slowly backing away and out of sight.

"Adrien," Ladybug gently whispered reaching her hand out to grab him, but he pulled away.

"I can't deal with this right now," taking a step back he took in the three miraculous holders in front of him. Understanding crossing their faces. He turned to walk away before he lost his composure in front of them, he got a few steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly to see Viperion standing there looking at him.

"Go ahead and hit me, I deserve it."

Viperion could hear his heart song breaking.

Holding out his hand to Adrien he looked to see what it was.

The black Cat miraculous.

"I don't deserve that," his thoughts turned to Plagg.

Poor Plagg.

"I think that is up to Ladybug, don't you?" Viperion questioned before grabbing Adrien's hand to drop the ring into the palm of his hand.

Looking to the superheroine one last time he closed his fingers around the ring before nodding. Without another word, he took off.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Ladybug. Enjoy! Just a few chapters left.

Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling

Something Wild- Lindsey Stirling and Andrew McMahon

Chapter 18- Stronger than you know

Curled up on Luka's bed clutching his shirt between her fists, tears streaming down her face. Luka just held her closer to him, letting her cry it out. There was nothing he could say to make this any easier on any of them. After the cluster-fuck that was the recent Akuma attack, it left everyone shaken to the core.

Poor Adrien.

Luka wasn't sure how anyone could come back from the information they had learned tonight.

Marinette's phone beeped next to his head and he gently reached over the bluenette currently curled on his chest to grab it. A new message from Nino lit up the screen.

_Adrien wanted me to let you know he is safe. He's gonna be staying with me for a while._

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he pulled her tighter to him, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Adrien is at Nino's, he's safe, so you don't need to worry about him tonight. Nino will take care of him," he whispered, and her sobs subsided for a moment.

"But his dad," she managed voice rough as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"We will figure it out, we know who he is now, he doesn't know who you are, you still have an advantage here," Luka reasoned, "we can check on Adrien tomorrow, he'll need his friends."

Marinette lifted her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Even after everything?" she questioned as he brought a hand up to wipe away the tears.

"Mari, I know what he did was wrong, but he is your friend, he is going to need you now more than ever, both in and out of the mask, I can't keep you from him. He's your partner," running his fingers through her hair as she hmmed in response.

Marinette finally fell asleep a few minutes later with Luka not far behind her. Honestly, the only good thing that had happened that day was the competition but given the circumstances, Marinette wasn't exactly jumping for joy about what she had learned about Gabriel this day.

Shifting in her sleep Marinette brought her ear to Luka's chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart. She could see the sun starting to rise over the horizon as she brought her hand up to rest on his stomach, gently dragging her fingers in circles on his shirt. Absently moving her fingers around she felt something odd on the right side and a look of confusion filled her face as she looked. Gently grabbing the bottom of his shirt to pull it up, Luka's hand shot up to halt her fingers.

A blush graced Marinette's face as she turned her gaze to his. Sleep clear in his eyes as he sat up to look at her.

"Well, I guess that is one way to be woken up," he jokes before kissing her forehead.

"Luka," concern laced her voice as she looked at him, "were you hurt last night?"

"No, that is from what seems like a lifetime ago," he stated lying back down, wrapping his arms around her waist to hoist her up to eye level.

"What happened?" she questioned as he rested his forehead to hers and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ma dated a guy for a couple of years. Super nice to Jules and her but when it came to me. Let's just say he didn't like me too much. Liked to rough me up a bit, I kept my mouth shut since he seemed to make Ma happy. Remember I said I liked to sneak out to the club we went to a few weeks ago?" he questioned, and she nodded. Not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Whenever it would happen, I would leave, sometimes for days at a time. Ma finally figured it out, told the guy to get out of her house. He refused, screaming that I was the reason for this whole thing. He was drunk off his ass, shattered a beer bottle on the table before coming after me.."

"Luka," Marinette whispered wrapping her arms tighter around him. Trying to comfort herself more than him, her heart was breaking.

"Got me twice before Ma pulled him off. He left after that, never seen him again," Marinette sat up next to him then. Reaching her fingers back to the hem of his shirt before gently pulling it up, "Mari.."

There they were. Two jagged crescent-shaped scars on the right side, next to his belly button. Gently bringing her fingers up the gaze over them.

"Do they hurt?" she questioned sadness lacing her voice.

"Not really, it was years ago. You're the only person outside of my family that knows."

Luka brought his hand down to intertwine their fingers before pulling her back down to him.

"Come on, I'm not ready to get up yet," he murmured rolling over to trap her beneath him.

"Your hair is all over the place," she laughed running her fingers through it just for it to spike back up.

Luka leaned down, placing an open mouth kiss to her neck as she giggled arching up into him. Moving her hands to his back she gently drug her nails down his back as he attacked her neck. After a few minutes, he moves to her mouth, thoroughly ravishing her.

His phone chimed from the edge of the bed and a groan escaped his throat as he leans over to see who it is.

Juleka.

_Can you keep it down over there, some of us are still trying to sleep. Thanks_

"Anything important?" Marinette questioned sitting up as Luka swung his legs over the end of the bed.

"Nope, just annoying little sisters," he said the last part louder so Juleka would be able to hear him through the wall. A hard thump was heard from the other side.

Message received.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings," Marinette commented as Luka smirked at her.

"I can give you mine," he joked before standing up. Holding his hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her up, "let's go get something to eat. Then we can see about going to see Adrien."

Adrien.

Guilt filled her as she thought about him.

Making their way to the kitchen Luka pulled some bowls out of the cabinet for some cereal, quick and easy.

"When is your practice today?" Marinette questions before eating a spoonful of lucky charms.

"Kitty section practices at two, I have a gig tonight though. If you want to come, I don't know how long your talk with Adrien will be. I can at least walk you over there," Luka stated, and she nodded in response.

She honestly had no idea what to say to him.

After everything she just wanted to take him in his arms and just cry with him. That seemed like the most logical thing that would happen. She knew he was hurting, more than she could imagine. But with how he had acted yesterday, she was afraid she was going to overstep. Afraid to give him the wrong idea.

"Hey you, don't think about it too much. Just be there for him," Luka suggested.

"How can you be so calm about this? I tell you last night he kissed me, I know you were upset by that."

"I wasn't upset, I was scared, up until then a small part of me was still afraid you would leave me for him if he changed his mind. Then you came storming out, all pissed off and you told me what happened. It was like an anchor had been lifted from me. I knew then that he wasn't an issue anymore. After I found out who he was last night, it all kinda clicked for me. It all made sense," Luka explained.

"When you found out who he was? What about me?" she questioned, and he couldn't help the laughed that spilled from his lips. Leaning over the table to give her a quick kiss, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are not a very good liar," he started turning back to his breakfast.

"When?" she gasped, unbelievable.

"The day we hung out with Nino and Alya, after our date. That was when I confirmed it, I had suspicions for a while but considering it is a secret identity and all, I kept my mouth shut about it," he stated as Marinette came around the table.

Sitting on his lap before throwing her arms around his neck, he quickly wrapped his around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm so sorry," she cried into his neck and he was honestly perplexed as to why she was crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he questioned moving his hand soothingly along her back.

"I drug you into this, I was selfish and pulled you into this whole mess," she sobbed.

"I would have declined if I really wanted to, Mari, you can't keep putting all this pressure on yourself. We have your back. Adrien, Alya, Nino, me, we are all here for you when you need us. You don't have to deal with this alone, not anymore."

"I love you," she whispered before pressing a kiss just below his ear.

Of course, at that moment Rose decided to stick her head out of Juleka's room.

"Awe!" she cooed throwing the door all the way open, joining them at the table.

"Morning Rose," Luka greeted as Marinette groan before detangling herself from Luka's hold, but he didn't let her go far, securing his arms around her waist, holding her still on his lap. Dropping his chin to her shoulder.

Juleka joined them not too much later and all four of them sat around the table just talking. Thinking up new ideas for the band, new songs that Luka and Rose had been working on. All the music talk was going straight over Marinette's head but hearing the joy in Luka's voice, she could listen to him talk about music forever.

It was ten by time Marinette and Luka made their way over to Nino's. Marinette was giving herself an internal pep talk, trying not to freak out. Luka's reassuring presence calmed her down enough that when they finally made it to the front door she didn't bolt.

Nino answered the door, eyes sad as he took in the sight of them.

"Come in, he told me most of what happened. Considering what happened, I told him who I was, I hope that was ok?" he turned his gaze to Marinette, and she nodded.

"At this point, I don't think anything is a secret anymore, can I talk to him?" she questioned but Luka stopped her.

"Actually, I would like to have a word with him first, if you don't mind," Luka stated looking to Marinette as she shot him a confused look, he just winked at her as Nino showed him to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Ladybug! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes my day. Enjoy!

Glitter & Gold- Barns Courtney

Stand by You- Rachel Platten

Chapter 19- Walk through Hell with you

Luka stuck his head through the door before he entered, trying to assess the situation at hand. Adrien was sitting on the floor, back against the bed with his head resting back as he watched the ceiling fan spin around.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, closing it behind him, he made his way over to the blonde, taking a seat right in front of him.

"Hey man," Luka started causing Adrien to snap out of his daze and take in the man in front of him. Adrien was silent, unsure of what to say.

What did you say to someone when you purposely kissed their girlfriend with the intent to steal her?

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you. You are my friend; I just came to give you some friendly advice."

Adrien looked him dead in the eyes, obviously not believing a word, "I kissed Marinette."

"I know, and she took care of it. I'm not going to say that didn't hurt a little but finding out who you are put some things into perspective for me," Luka reached his hand forward and firmly held Adrien's hand in his, "you are her partner. She needs you. Just like you need her. I understand that. I just need to know if finding out who Hawkmoth really is, is going to put her life in danger."

"I would never," Adrien rebuffed giving Luka a hard look.

"When it comes down to the final battle it will be you and her. I need to know you will have her back, I need to know you will keep her safe," Luka stated leveling him with a look.

"I would die for her," Adrien declared, and Luka smiled to him.

"As would I," Luka replied just as serious. Standing to his feet he pulled Adrien up with him, "look, I may not understand exactly what you are going through but I understand shitty family situations better than a lot of people considering Jules and I have been through a lot of them. If you need anyone who could relate to what you are going through, I just want you to know that I am here."

A look of understanding crossed Adrien's face as he nodded holding out his hand, Luka took it in his as they shook on it. After a moment Luka playfully smacked him on the back of the head before bringing his arm around his shoulder to walk him to the door.

"Just don't kiss her this time," he teased before opening the door to reveal Marinette standing in the hallway.

Luka removed his arm from around Adrien and walked up to Marinette.

"He's all yours, let me know what your plans are for tonight, so I know if I need to come to pick you up," Luka leaned over to give her a quick kiss. Looking to Nino he gave him a small wave before showing himself out.

So, there they stood, just staring at each other, neither one knew what to say to the other. Nino silently excused himself to the kitchen to give them some privacy. After a few awkward moments of silence, Adrien finally moved aside, motioning her into Nino's room. As soon as they were both inside and the door was shut Marinette launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while burying her face in his shirt. His response was immediate, wrapping his arms around her while pressing his face into her hair.

"I'm so sorry," came her chocked sob as Adrien felt his shoulders start to shake, his own emotions coming back full force as tears filled his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about yesterday. You warned me, about what could happen if we knew and I messed it up anyway. I don't know how you could ever forgive me for that," voice rough as he choked back his sobs.

"I'm not worried about that! I'm worried about you; you dropped this bomb on me yesterday and you know me. I tend to overreact and then regret it later. It took some time to process. But after how yesterday ended, nobody could have been prepared for that," Marinette pulled back to take in the sight of him.

Eyes red and swollen, heavy bags under his eyes, hair disheveled. She had never seen him like this, and she was pretty sure her heart couldn't shatter as much as it already had but a new way of agony overtook her as she brought her hands to cup his face. Running her fingers under his eyes much like Luka had done for her the night prior.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he finally whispered, "how do I go home knowing what he has done? How can I face him knowing what he has been doing? I just don't understand."

"I don't think we will truly understand until we catch him and take the Miraculous away."

"But how are we going to do that now? Nathalie turned herself in this morning but told the Police she didn't know who Hawkmoth was, but it is all over the news. They have been trying to reach him for a statement, but he conveniently can't be reached," Adrien stated, the thought of his father made him want to vomit, "my phone has been blowing up with them trying to talk to me about what happened with Nathalie. How can I face them once they find out who Hawkmoth is? He is all I have left. As much as I hate him. He is the only family I have."

Raw emotion radiated from him as Marinette pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could, trying to convey how much she was truly there for him. Trying to keep him grounded, let him know he still had people that cared about him.

"We will figure it out, a family doesn't always mean blood. I have always considered Chat part of my family; Adrien has always been one of my best friends. Nino thinks of you as a brother and Alya thinks of you as her family too. We are all here for you, we all love you. Let us be your strength. Let us carry some of the weight."

Adrien held tighter to her as she just let him cry on her. They didn't need words right now. Just being with each other, understanding the delicate place they were currently in. They were partners first and foremost. He could let go of his romantic feeling for her and just enjoy the calmness just being near her brought.

Tikki and Plagg had decided to join Nino in the kitchen, mostly to talk to Wayzz, and to figure out what they do now. Now that they knew who had Nooroo they could work out a plan to get him but how?

"How have you been in the same house with him all this time and not known?" Tikki turned an accusing eye towards Plagg who was munching some cheese.

"Well, I don't know Sugarcube, Papa Agreste isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. Honestly, I have only seen him a handful of times. He is never home or if he is, he is in his office and doesn't have time for anything else…"

"And him always being in his office and unavailable didn't seem odd to you?" Tikki questioned.

"Ok you two, there could be any number of reasons for Plagg not to have known that Nooroo was there. I mean, Adrien didn't know either and he has kinda been with his dad all his life so if anyone would have noticed..." Wayzz started as they all turned when the bedroom door opened to reveal the two superheroes.

"It should have been me. I should have known something was wrong with him, but it was around the time my mom went missing that he started acting weird. I always knew he was lying to me about what happened. He said she just disappeared, left us. After that, I thought he had fallen into a depression. My mother was his life, I remember he would always tell me he would be useless without her," Adrien explained as everyone took a seat around the table.

Nino ordered some lunch anticipating they would be there for a while. Honestly, how else did you plan the capture of the terrorist that had been instilling fear into the citizens of Paris? May as well eat some Pizza while they figured it out.


End file.
